Supremacy
by amber75
Summary: QuiGon and ObiWan are sent as mediators to a world where men are considered substandard. The mission doesn't go as planned, especially for ObiWan...Finished.
1. Default Chapter

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up from his datapad, a questioning look on his face. "Master, why are WE being sent to Aurelia?" The eighteen-year-old padawan was reading up on the planet to which they were en route. The more he read, the more he was beginning to question the wisdom of the Council on this one.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan with a raised brow. "Why would you ask that, Padawan?"

"Aurelia is a matriarchal society where men are considered to be substandard." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that. "I should think that female Jedi would be the better choice for these negotiations. Our authority is going to be undermined the moment they see that we're male."

"Ah, but that may actually give us an advantage." Qui-Gon could tell that Obi-Wan was confused. "The Republic is concerned because Aurelia is close to legalizing slavery."

Obi-Wan couldn't conceal his surprise. "Slavery? The males you mean?"

Qui-Gon nodded his head. He waited for his padawan to continue.

"Wait a minute. You said that they're close to LEGALIZING slavery. I take it that an underground version of slavery already exists then?"

Qui-Gon was impressed with Obi-Wan's insight. "Yes. It's actually a thriving part of the Aurelian underworld. Aurelian males can be taken right off the street and thrown into a life of servitude or even gladiatorial-style games."

Disgust was evident on Obi-Wan's face. "Do the males have no recourse in the Aurelian justice system?"

"No. Their justice system is just as skewed towards the females as everything else."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows knit together in frustration. "I still don't see why we're being sent to deal with this."

"The issue of legalizing slavery is causing much debate and tension between the two governments on Aurelia. If the southern continent legalizes slavery, they will drag the northern continent down with it. The leader of the northern continent is the one who asked the Jedi to come. The north's opinion of men is not much better than the south, but they don't want the problems legalized slavery would bring." Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "The Council thought that it would be good for male Jedi to handle this so that we could get a firsthand view of how the males there are treated. Aside from the negotiations, the leaders' treatment of us will be a good indicator of where things stand. And while we're there, we can do some discreet observation of their society as a whole - including this underworld of slavery. They're a humanoid race, so we should be able to blend in."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk at his master. "From what I've read, Aurelian males are rather small in size. I somehow doubt that YOU are going to blend in at all!"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. He had forgotten that minor detail. "Alright, then observing will be your job." He grew suddenly serious. "What the planetary leaders decide could have long-reaching implications. If the southern continent chooses to legalize slavery, Aurelia will lose their representation in the Republic. This could have a negative impact on all the planets in this system. Plus, it may embolden other planets to go down the same road. We must do what we can to prevent that from happening."

Obi-Wan nodded. He felt very uneasy. Something told him that this mission was not going to go well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived at Aurelia. As they strode down the ramp of their ship, they could see two tall women waiting to greet them. One was dressed in ornate light blue robes, the other in light yellow. Both women seemed to be sizing them up.

The one in blue spoke up first. "YOU are the Jedi?" Disdain was evident in her voice.

Qui-Gon kept his face neutral. "Yes, we are. I am Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The woman in yellow looked surprised at Qui-Gon's height – as though he had no right to be so tall. "Follow us." She and the woman in blue turned around and started walking away, without so much as a backward glance.

Obi-Wan fell in step beside his master. He tried to let go of his indignation and anger. He would have to keep his temper in check no matter how degrading their treatment. But his sense of justice cried out against such obvious prejudice. _Keep your cool, Obi-Wan, keep your cool._

Qui-Gon glanced down at his apprentice. He could sense the struggle going on in the young man. Obi-Wan had never been subject to such latent bigotry before. He had to wonder if his padawan's emotional control would be able to hold out for the entirety of their mission. Their not-so-friendly welcome was probably only a glimpse of what was yet to come.

They were led into an ornate building. The floors and the walls were made of pink marble. The fixtures were made of solid gold. Ornate floral tapestries hung on the walls. Obi-Wan looked around, trying to keep his face neutral. _Can they possibly get any more gaudy?_

They entered into a large conference room. Several tall women stood around the large conference table. All the women on the left wore light blue and all the women on the right wore light yellow. All conversations stopped as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked in. Every eye was on them, dissecting them. Disdain was evident in their gazes. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. _Keep calm. Keep calm._

Qui-Gon bowed, glancing at his apprentice to make sure he followed suit. "We are the Jedi sent to you on behalf of the Republic. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A dark-haired woman in yellow stepped forward. "I am Lahrna, Prime Minister of the northern continent." Her tone was all business. "These are my aides, Neiche, Swailla and Dernee." The three women nodded their heads in greeting.

"I am Zirta, Prime Minister of the southern continent." The blond woman in blue still had a trace of contempt in her eyes. "These are my aides, Linni, Grensa and Hilda." The three women didn't make any attempt to conceal their scorn.

Zirta's eyes studied the two men. The one named Qui-Gon was the tallest man she'd ever seen. His apprentice was shorter, but still taller than most of the Aurelian men. The master's features were completely neutral, giving away no emotion. The younger man's face was neutral, but the eyes…There was a fire lit behind those blue eyes.

Zirta tore her gaze away and gestured towards the table. "Shall we sit down?" Everyone took their seats. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat at the end of the long table. Zirta quietly pressed a button on the table.

A moment later, two Aurelian men came in with drink trays. They went around the table, setting a drink in front of each person. They kept their eyes downcast. Obi-Wan watched them closely. Both men were a good head shorter than he was. The obvious downtrodden attitude of the men sparked a flash of anger in Obi-Wan. He called out to the Force and quickly released it.

Zirta studied the reactions of the Jedi to the servants. The master was again unreadable. He kept his eyes focused on the two leaders. But the apprentice was watching every move the servants made. He kept the calm mask on his face, but she saw the flash of anger that lit his eyes. _That one has spirit._

Lahrna cleared her throat. She wanted to get down to business. "The reason we asked for Jedi mediators is because we are having trouble coming to a consensus about the issue of legalized slavery."

Zirta sat up straighter. "Yes. Slavery is something that has existed in an underground capacity for many years. We in the south believe that if slavery were legalized, we would at least be able to regulate it. As it is now, anything goes."

Lahrna gazed steadily at Zirta across the table. "We in the north believe that the negative consequences of legalizing slavery far outweigh the benefits. Losing our representation in the Republic would be detrimental to Aurelia."

Zirta gave Lahrna a tight smile. "We in the south do not see the benefits of remaining in the Republic. Slavery exists on Aurelia, like it or not. It's hypocrisy to turn a blind eye to it for so long, but then refuse to legalize it."

Lahrna's eyes narrowed. "It is not hypocrisy!"

Qui-Gon did not fail to notice that the women refused to look in his and Obi-Wan's direction. He cleared his throat to try and get their attention. "The Republic would prefer not to lose an important planet like Aurelia. The benefits of membership in the Republic are not one-sided, however. What will happen to the industries that rely on trade with other worlds? If you leave the Republic, you lose trade privileges with member worlds." Qui-Gon knew that he had to base his arguments on economic and political grounds, not moral or ethical. Morals and ethics were obviously not at the top of the priority list on Aurelia.

"That's exactly my point!" Lahrna turned to Zirta to see if the Jedi's words had any impact.

Zirta gave Qui-Gon a cold stare. "Aurelia is a self-sufficient planet. We don't need trade with other worlds."

Obi-Wan looked steadily at Zirta. "So, Aurelia has no current trade agreements with any other planets?"

Zirta turned towards Obi-Wan. She took the opportunity to study the apprentice's features. He was very handsome – young, but handsome. He had spiky, ginger hair and a dimpled chin. Those intelligent, emotive blue eyes were holding firm on hers. Zirta lifted her chin defiantly. "None of any real value."

Lahrna let out a frustrated sigh. "That is not true! Enormous amounts of money come from our exports of verasite ore. And most of the technology we now enjoy was imported from other worlds."

Zirta knew that she should direct her comments to the master, but she found herself again focusing on the apprentice. "She exaggerates."

Obi-Wan glanced at his master, who gave him a slight nod. "Do you have any documentation on your trade agreements that we could view?" Obi-Wan looked over at Lahrna. "It would also be helpful to see any reports you may have on the quantities and profit margins of all your imports and exports per year."

Both women looked a bit stunned. These intelligent words were coming from a man! They looked at each other and then back to Obi-Wan. Lahrna spoke up first. "Yes, we can get all that information to you. It will take some time. Why don't we recess until 1400 standard hours?"

Zirta stood, followed by her aides. "Grensa will show you to your quarters." She glanced at Qui-Gon before settling her gaze again on Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed before following Grensa out the door. Once they were left alone in their quarters, Obi-Wan plopped down on the sofa. "These negotiations are not going to be easy."

Qui-Gon sat down in a nearby chair. "No, they aren't." He studied his padawan. "You seemed to make an impression on the two leaders, especially Zirta."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "All I did was ask them some questions."

"Good questions." Qui-Gon's lips turned up in a small smile. "You did well, Padawan."

Obi-Wan looked a bit surprised. "Thank you, Master."

"After the meeting ends this afternoon, you should go out into the city and take a look around."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan leaned back against the cushion. He was curious about what he would see in the city, but dreaded it at the same time.


	2. Supremacy Ch 2

Gosh, I'm amazed at the response to my first chapter! Thank you so very much!

oooooo

Later that afternoon, Qui-Gon warily eyed the thick stack of durasheets he was supposed to read through. He looked up as Obi-Wan came out of his room. He was dressed in native clothing, thanks to the servant who had brought them lunch. He wore a simple black shirt and black pants. He had tucked his padawan braid into the shirt. His lightsaber was clipped inside his pocket, out of sight.

"I guess I'm ready." Obi-Wan eyed the large stack of durasheets on the table with a grin. "It looks like you have an exciting evening in store for you!"

Qui-Gon snorted. "No thanks to you!"

"I was glad to help! Now you have something to occupy your time while I'm out." Obi-Wan headed for the door.

"Padawan."

Obi-Wan turned around. "Yes, Master?"

"These people are hard to read. Be careful. Don't let your guard down. Be mindful of your surroundings."

"I will, Master."

Obi-Wan left and headed down the hallway towards the exit. As he rounded a corner, he practically smacked right into Zirta. "Oh, excuse me, Prime Minister!" He bowed to her.

Zirta looked him up and down appraisingly. "You are not in your Jedi clothing. Where are you off to?"

Obi-Wan felt like he was being sized up like a piece of merchandise, and he didn't like it. His chin rose up a notch. "I'm going into the city to look around. We like to learn more about the societies we visit."

Zirta was not used to a man looking her so unflinchingly in the eye. "Hmm. I suggest you be careful. Someone like you will be a prime target."

Obi-Wan tried to stamp down his irritation. "Someone like me?"

Zirta smiled a bit. She saw that same fire burn in his eyes. "Someone as strong and handsome as you are young man will make a prime target for a slave dealer."

"Oh." Obi-Wan felt his face turning red. "I will be careful. Thank you, Prime Minister." He bowed to her once again and quickly headed for the exit.

Zirta turned and watched him leave. She was impressed – as much as she could be by a mere man, anyway.

Obi-Wan headed down the street, aiming for what looked to be an open marketplace. All the men he'd seen thus far were shorter than he was and all kept their eyes downcast. If he were to blend in, he'd have to do the same. It galled him to have to look like all these men around him, but he'd do it. If he didn't, he'd garner too much attention.

Even as he kept his eyes down, Obi-Wan was taking in every detail. All of the merchants he'd seen so far were women. It looked like men were relegated to menial jobs, servitude and slavery. He'd noticed several women pausing to look him over. Even though he was trying to blend in, his height and his good looks were garnering attention. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw in irritation at their perusal.

Obi-Wan continued through the marketplace and into the neighborhoods beyond. He veered off and headed toward what looked to be more of the downtown section of the city. He saw theaters and restaurants mixed in with strip clubs and brothels. He tried to keep from gaping in horror. There were men standing in shop windows, just waiting for women to come along and buy some time with them.

Shivers ran down Obi-Wan's spine. _I am getting out of this part of town!_ He quickly turned around and headed back the way he came. He noticed a rather large, circular building further down the street. Women were streaming in and out. As he got closer, he could hear cheering inside.

Obi-Wan decided not to enter through the main entrance, since there seemed to be so few men going in. He went around to the back of the building and looked for a service entrance. When he found one, he crept inside and made his way toward the noise of the crowd. He entered what looked to be a tunnel of some kind. He followed it to a set of doors. He could hear the crowd just on the other side of it. He opened the door a crack and peaked out.

A four-legged animal streaked by, a rider dragging behind it. The man was limp and bloody. To his right, two men were fighting with vibrospears. Each man had bleeding gashes on their torsos and arms. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he noticed dead bodies scattered about the sandy floor. A great deal of the sand was turning red with blood. The very distinctly female crowd was cheering, whistling and yelling for their favorite combatants.

Obi-Wan felt ill. He let the door close and leaned against the cool wall. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he never would have believed it. The crowd was excited and happy! They were enjoying watching those men kill each other! _What kind of sick place is this? And why are we trying to keep them in the Republic?_

Deciding that he'd seen more than enough for one night, Obi-Wan headed back to the government sector. His sense of foreboding increased. _I have a bad feeling about this mission._ Obi-Wan entered back into their quarters to find Qui-Gon hunched over the stack of durasheets.

Qui-Gon looked up from his work. He immediately sensed his padawan's dismay. "Obi-Wan, what's the matter?"

Obi-Wan started pacing around the living area. "Master, these people are sick! Not only do they treat their men like objects and degrade them in every way possible, but they pay to watch them die!"

Qui-Gon nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, I take it you happened upon the gladiatorial games."

Obi-Wan paused in front of his master, eyes flashing. "Yes, I saw it with my own eyes! There was a huge crowd of women watching as men hacked each other to death! But they were doing more than just watching, they were cheering them on!"

Obi-Wan paused, hoping that his master would react with at least a small amount of the horror he was feeling. He didn't. "I can't believe you're being so impassive about this!"

Qui-Gon lifted his eyebrow. "Getting myself all worked up, as you obviously are, would do absolutely no good. You need to calm down, Padawan."

Obi-Wan sat down in the chair. He closed his eyes and tried to center himself. "You didn't see what I saw tonight, Master."

"I know I didn't, Obi-Wan. I know that your sense of justice is railing against what you see here on Aurelia. But we can't change every society. You are going to encounter societies, like this one, that do not value life or freedom. We do what we can for the cause of justice and freedom across the galaxy, but we can't force it. Some people don't care about justice or freedom or even life. And some people don't care enough or have courage enough to fight for those things for themselves." Qui-Gon leaned back on the sofa and watched his apprentice. "It's an imperfect galaxy, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan continued to keep his eyes closed. "I know that, Master. But what I saw tonight was beyond imperfection. It was brutality."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Early the next morning, Zirta gazed out her window overlooking the courtyard. Her eyes caught a flash of blue down below. She looked down to see Obi-Wan using his lightsaber against blasts from a small, floating probe. What amazed her was that he was doing it while balancing on the narrow courtyard wall. He was barefoot and appeared to have his eyes closed. She watched in awe as he gracefully moved about, flipped and blocked every blast from the probe – all the while never losing his balance.

After the initial meeting the day before, Zirta had decided to do some research on the Jedi. She had read about their powers and their skills. It was incredible to now actually be witness to that. She was intrigued…extremely intrigued.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan put the finishing touches on the report they were to give to the leaders of Aurelia. They had crunched the numbers and painted a picture of what would happen to Aurelia's economy if they were cut off from trade.

Qui Gon stood up and put on his cloak. "Are you ready, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan grabbed his cloak and put it on as they walked out of their quarters.

As they entered the conference room, all eyes were on them. Disdain was still evident in eyes of the aides, but both Lahrna and Zirta seemed more curious than patronizing this time.

As everyone took their seats, Lahrna immediately started the meeting. "We are eager to hear your report, Jedi." She glanced at Qui-Gon, but directed her comment to Obi-Wan.

Zirta also focused on Obi-Wan. "Yes, we're interested to know what you made of all those statistics we gave you." Her voice was tinged with condescension.

Obi-Wan was embarrassed that the leaders kept snubbing Qui-Gon and focusing on him. He glanced over at his master who gave him a nod. He picked up the datapad.

Qui-Gon wasn't offended at the behavior of the two leaders. He was glad that at least one of them had made a favorable impression on the Aurelians. He would let Obi-Wan take the lead on this.

Obi-Wan straightened imperceptibly as he began. "Cutting off trade with other worlds will have the following effects: 1.2 billion in annual gross revenue will be lost from not exporting verasite ore. 2.4 million in annual gross revenue will be lost from not exporting marble…." He continued to finish his list of losses they would incur from not exporting. "As for importing…not importing technology from Republic worlds would create a technological crisis within three years. Your current technology would be out-of-date and requiring extensive upkeep and repair. You do not currently have any way to create that technology or repair it yourselves. You import food from seven different planets, which feeds a third of Aurelia's population every year. If you cut that off, you will have a severe food shortage within five years time." Obi-Wan looked at each leader in turn. He glanced at Qui-Gon, wanting him to have a least some part in all of this.

Qui-Gon appreciated the sentiment. He cleared his throat. "All in all, cutting off trade would have a detrimental effect of Aurelia's economy. We hope that you can see the many benefits of remaining in the Republic."

All of the women looked pretty well convinced, except Zirta. She sat staring at Obi-Wan, stony-faced. Lahrna nodded her head. "That was my fear." Lahrna turned to Zirta. "Don't you see how leaving the Republic would destroy Aurelia?"

Zirta turned to Lahrna. "Whose to say if these conclusions they came to are even correct?" Zirta turned a cocky smile towards Obi-Wan. Lahrna could only gape in disbelief.

Obi-Wan spoke calmly, eyes boring into Zirta's. "We came to these conclusions based on your own statistics. If you do not believe us, have your own people crunch the numbers."

Zirta was being challenged by Obi-Wan and she didn't like it. How dare a man challenge her! She shot him a look that would make any other male cower, but he continued to calmly hold her gaze. Zirta stood up, followed quickly by her aides. "Fine. I will do just that!" With a flourish, she and her entourage left.

Lahrna sighed. "Leaving the Republic would mean the death of Aurelia. Zirta just doesn't want to see it."

Qui-Gon steepled his fingers. "Maybe if her people do come up with the same results, she will finally see what you do."

"I certainly hope so." Lahrna stood up. "I will inform you as soon as I know when the next meeting will be."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Prime Minister."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan was again dressed in Aurelian clothes and heading outside. Once again, he came across Zirta as he was about the exit the building. _Why do I keep running into this woman?_ He worked to keep from smiling. He had enjoyed her reaction to his challenge in the meeting. "Prime Minister," he said bowing.

Zirta studied Obi-Wan. "Apprentice," she said with emphasis. "Off to view our fine city again?"

Obi-Wan kept his face neutral. "Yes, I am. I found it to be quite fascinating the first time."

"I'm surprised you didn't find it to be a bit…unpleasant."

"It was, shall I say, different." He flashed her a smile and bowed again. "Have a good evening, Prime Minister."

Zirta watched him leave. She wondered what that beautiful smile had meant. She had the feeling that he was trying to throw her off-balance. Zirta was impressed and annoyed at the same time. She turned back and headed to her quarters with a small smile. "Enjoy your evening out, Apprentice."


	3. Supremacy Ch 3

All I can say is, thank you, thank you, thank you for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate them SO much!

oooooo

Obi-Wan walked towards the residential area nearby. He wanted to see what family life was like – if there was such a thing on this planet. He walked around for a good while, but he didn't really learn all that much. He stopped by a park and watched the kids play. Gender politics existed even amongst the kids! The boys were smaller than the girls their same age. The boys and the girls didn't play with each other at all. The only contact the girls had with the boys was to make fun of them periodically.

Once it got dark, Obi-Wan decided to head back. He found it sad that even the children were involved in the prejudice toward males. Obviously, they were taught it from birth. As he walked down the quiet, dark street, he suddenly received a warning from the Force. He quickly ducked and saw a dart go sailing past. When another warning hit, he jumped high and just missed another flying dart.

As he quickly made his way toward the nearest intersection, Obi-Wan found himself suddenly surrounded by about ten women. They were tall, strong and wielding dart guns. _Oh, boy._ He looked around and knew he couldn't fight his way out. Just as three of the women fired their dart guns, Obi-Wan shot up and flipped over their heads. The darts kept going and struck the women on the opposite side.

Now outside the circle, Obi-Wan moved backward quickly with his lightsaber ignited. Three of the women had fallen down unconscious, but several more were still firing at him. In a flurry of motion, he deflected the small missiles. _Master, I'm in trouble!_

Another warning came from the Force, but it was too late. A dart struck him in the back of the neck. A woman had come out of a doorway behind him. The world went black as Obi-Wan fell to the ground in a heap.

One of the women hissed out her breath. "She wasn't kidding about this guy! Who would have thought it would take so many of us to capture one man?"

"Come on. Let's get the transport loaded. Be careful with him. The boss doesn't want him hurt…yet." The women laughed as they got to work.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon was meditating when he suddenly sensed that his padawan was in danger. He jumped up and ran to find either Lahrna or Zirta. A cry rang out in his mind. _Master, I'm in trouble!_ Qui-Gon paused. _Obi-Wan?_ But there was no answer. Their bond was suddenly completely quiet. He saw Lahrna coming down the hall and rushed over to her.

"Obi-Wan is in trouble."

Lahrna looked surprised. "Where is he?"

"Out in the city somewhere. He was looking around, trying to learn more about your culture."

Lahrna's eyes widened. "You let him do that? What kind of master are you? It's dangerous for someone like him to be out alone!"

"Obi-Wan is quite capable…" Qui-Gon paused. "What do you mean 'someone like him?'"

Lahrna looked at him like he was a silly child. "He's young, good-looking, tall and strong. That makes him quite a prize for any slave dealer or potential owner."

Dread flowed through Qui-Gon. _I should have known better!_ "I'm going to go look for him." He turned to leave.

"Wait. We prefer to keep it under wraps that we have Jedi here. YOU would be hard to explain. I will send out a security team to look for him. Where in the city was he?"

"I believe he went to a nearby residential area." Qui-Gon looked at her with determination in his eyes. "I will abide by your wishes for now. But if Obi-Wan isn't found soon, I will lead the investigation myself."

Lahrna stopped and looked at him like an insect. "I like your apprentice. I found him to be quite… impressive - for a man." _Unlike his master._ "I will do my best to find him." She walked off quickly to round up a search party.

Qui-Gon did not like the idea of waiting while others looked for his apprentice. If Obi-Wan had been taken to be a slave, he could be anywhere and forced to endure Force-only-knows what. Worry coursed through him. Qui-Gon took a deep breath to center himself. As he'd lectured Obi-Wan just the day before, it would do no good to get all worked up. He would meditate and try to find Obi-Wan through the Force.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The new master stood back and gazed at Obi-Wan's still form on the bed. She turned his lightsaber around in her hand. "Jancy, Krana, get him out of his clothes."

Jancy grinned. "Gladly." She started unbuttoning his shirt. "You sure picked a looker this time, Boss!"

Krana pulled off Obi-Wan's boots. "Umm hmmm. Just look at how he's built!" Both women rushed to undo his pants. When he was in nothing but his undershorts, both women looked at each other with a wicked grin. They lifted up his waistband and took a peek.

Jancy whistled. "Oh, my! I get dibs!"

Krana looked up sharply. "No you don't, I do!"

The master stepped forward, lightsaber still in hand. "Neither of you do! He's off limits – for now, anyway." She ignored the groans of disappointment. "Get his leggings on and put on the collar."

Jancy snapped the collar around Obi-Wan's neck while Krana pulled on his leggings.

"Now, leave us." Jancy and Krana nodded and left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan's eyes were cemented shut – at least, that's how it felt. He willed his eyes to open, but they didn't want to cooperate. His head hurt and he felt like his mind was in a fog. He groaned as he tried to move. His limbs didn't want to cooperate, either. He tried calling out to the Force but found deadness.

Confusion reigned as Obi-Wan tried to remember what had happened. As the fog in his brain started to lift, he began to recall. He was ambushed. He had been hit with a dart. He again tried to get his eyes to open. They slowly came open to reveal a blurry ceiling. He blinked his eyes, trying to get them to focus.

Obi-Wan's limbs still felt like dead weights. They weren't quite ready to move yet. He moved his eyes about the room, trying to determine where he was. Then he saw a figure come away from the wall and move to stand by the bed. Anger coursed through him. "Zirta."

Zirta smiled as she pulled up a chair. "From now on, Obi-Wan, I would prefer you call me Master."

"I already have a master, Zirta, and it certainly isn't you."

Zirta's smile widened. "It is now. You are my property."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "I am no one's property!"

"Ah, but you are! You might as well get used to it. I have big plans for you, Obi-Wan."

"How nice. But I'm afraid I have plans of my own, and they don't include staying here on Aurelia as your slave."

Zirta laughed. "I like your spirit, Obi-Wan. It will come in handy." She leaned over Obi-Wan and grabbed his chin in a tight grip. "Like it or not, you are my slave. You WILL do as I wish." She loosened her grip and ran her thumb over the cleft in his chin.

"Don't count on it, Zirta." Obi-Wan's blue eyes held hers steadily.

Zirta ran her hand down to his chest. She started to play with the hairs on his chest. "You'll cooperate, I promise you that."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon came out of his meditation frustrated. He hadn't been able to sense Obi-Wan in the Force at all. _What if he's…No, I would have felt it if he'd died._ Qui-Gon's thoughts were interrupted by the door buzzer. He quickly got up and answered it.

Lahrna quickly strode in. "There was no sign of Obi-Wan anywhere. However, we did find quite a few darts strewn about on one of the side streets."

"Darts?"

"That's the most popular way to capture new slaves, shooting them from a distance with a dart gun. From the number of darts we found, I'd say their target gave them quite a fight."

Qui-Gon nodded his head. "That's Obi-Wan, alright."

Lahrna smiled a bit. "He struck me as a fighter. No one in that neighborhood saw or heard anything. I won't lie to you and say that it's going to be easy to find him. It won't be. But we have already started questioning all known slave dealers in the city. We're hoping to find a lead that way."

"I have advised the Jedi Council of the situation. They have dispatched another Jedi to Aurelia. Therefore, you and your security team have three days to find Obi-Wan. If you don't, the other Jedi and I will take over the investigation." Qui-Gon noticed Lahrna's frown. "One of our own is missing and probably in great danger. We don't take that lightly."

Lahrna sighed. "Very well. I will keep you appraised of our progress." She turned to go.

"Where is Prime Minister Zirta?"

Lahrna turned back to Qui-Gon. "I was told by one of her aides that she was called away on business. She should be back tomorrow afternoon."

"I see. Thank you, Prime Minister."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Early the next morning, Zirta went back into Obi-Wan's room. He was already up and gazing out the window. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan turned around, irritation in his eyes. Zirta was able to sneak up on him, thanks to his Force-suppression collar. "What's impressive?"

Zirta came up beside him. "My training compound. This is the largest gladiatorial training facility on Aurelia. But it's a well-kept secret. Not many people know about it, nor who owns it. I have close to one-hundred gladiators here right now." Zirta smiled as Obi-Wan turned towards her. She ran a hand down his arm. "You will be my star gladiator. You are going to make me a LOT of money!"

Obi-Wan pinned Zirta with a steely gaze. "So that's why you're so determined to legalize slavery."

"This little venture of mine has already been quite profitable. But if slavery were legalized, I could make a killing. I'd no longer have to hide the fact that I own this facility and these gladiators. Right now, that's kind of a no-no being the head of a government."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disgust. "You're willing to destroy your planet's economy so you can profit personally?"

"Yes, I am. I've worked too long and too hard to build this little side business to risk losing it. The larger this gets and the more gladiators I own, the greater the chances are of my being connected to it. Slavery must be legalized in order to protect my interests." Zirta put her finger under his chin. "And you, my Obi-Wan, are going to make me richer than I ever dreamed."

Obi-Wan moved away. He didn't want Zirta even touching him. "You're despicable!"

Zirta's face hardened into stone. "You will not talk to me that way, Slave."

Determination shone in Obi-Wan's eyes. "I would rather die than cooperate with you."

A malicious smile crept onto Zirta's face. "I know that. That's why if you don't cooperate with me, you won't be risking your life, you'll be risking the lives of all the gladiators I own."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. If you don't do everything I tell you to do, every one of your fellow slaves will be killed. It doesn't mean anything to me. I can always get more slaves." Zirta smiled at the look of disbelief on Obi-Wan's face. She slowly moved closer to him. "You will train on using the weapons of a gladiator. Once you're adept at that - which I'm sure won't take you long – you will fight for your life AS a gladiator. You will either kill or be killed. But if you refuse to fight or if you get yourself killed, know that the blood of all the slaves here will be on your head."

Zirta was now nose-to-nose with Obi-Wan. "This compound is EXTREMELY well secured. Even if you try to escape, you won't succeed. But if you do try to escape, the punishment is the same. You will kill all of your fellow slaves. The choice is yours."


	4. Supremacy Ch 4

Thank you for your continued interest!

oooooo

A couple of hours later, Zirta strode back into Obi-Wan's room. "Here, put on your boots. I want to show you around the compound."

Obi-Wan reluctantly obeyed. "Where do the rest of the gladiators stay?" He followed her out into the hallway.

Zirta glanced at him as they walked. "This is the main house. The only other people who stay in here are my closest aides, Jancy and Krana. The slaves who serve here in the house have their own quarters out back. You are being given special treatment. As long as you succeed as my star gladiator, you will have your own comfortable room, the run of this house, plenty of food and preferential treatment."

"What a honor," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Zirta gave him a hard look. "You should see it as such." She headed down the huge staircase. "All the other women who work for me stay in another building. They're all extremely loyal to me, so don't bother to try and play sympathies with any of them." She continued out the front door. "Flyn, my most trusted and talented trainer will be working with you. I'll introduce you to her later."

Obi-Wan looked around at the many buildings. The compound was quite extensive. He stretched his gaze further to the outer wall. It was obviously electrified. Cameras were everywhere. Guards patrolled the perimeter with some kind of horned animal on a leash. _She wasn't kidding when she said this place is secure!_

All around, he could see and hear the other gladiators training with varying weapons. Obi-Wan couldn't help but be a bit surprised at their size. He knew that Aurelian men were shorter, but now he saw that they were also less muscular than human men. With all the fighting they do, he thought that they would have well-developed muscles, but they didn't. It seemed that on Aurelia, women were taller AND stronger than the men.

Zirta stopped at the door of a long building. "THIS is where the other gladiators stay. It's your basic bunkhouse." She gestured for Obi-Wan to enter. "I'm constantly adding new gladiators to my stock. I must do this because I'm constantly losing gladiators in the Games. But despite that, I still manage to keep growing my numbers. This bunkhouse sleeps two hundred. Eventually, I'd like to have every bed filled."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe how casually she talked about the death and purchase of fellow Aurelians. It made him sick! He looked around and noticed that there were a few gladiators in there. When they saw Zirta, their gazes fell to the floor. But they surreptitiously watched Obi-Wan. They knew he couldn't possibly be Aurelian. They wondered who he was and why he was being given a personal tour by Zirta herself.

Zirta pointed to the end of the building. "The shower room is there. Everything is kept very clean. I treat my slaves much better than many owners out there."

Obi-Wan kept his voice low. "A well-treated slave is still a slave."

Zirta matched his voice level. "A well-treated slave is still better than an ill-treated slave." With that, she walked back outside.

Obi-Wan followed her out and then right back into the building across the way. He knew immediately that this was the dining hall. Long tables and benches filled it.

"This is obviously the mess hall. You will not be eating in here with the others. You will eat in the main house." She walked back out. "There are training areas all around the compound. There's a mini-arena behind the bunkhouse."

Obi-Wan looked around. "Do you have any exercise equipment, weights, punching bags?"

Zirta looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, my employees have an exercise room in their building. I will see that you have access to it. The only exercise the other gladiators get is their weapons training. I forgot that you're…different."

"Will you show me where that exercise room is?"

"Follow me." Zirta headed for a large building near the main house. "Each employee has her own apartment inside this building. The exercise room is on the first floor." They entered and headed down the hallway. A large room enclosed by glass came into view. All kinds of exercise equipment filled it. The room across the hall from it housed the pool.

Zirta headed back out the door. "I am going to have a meeting with all my employees to inform them of my wishes where you are concerned. I will see to it that you have unfettered access to the exercise room and the pool." Zirta glanced back at Obi-Wan. "As you can see, a facility like this takes a lot of money. YOU are going to ensure its future."

"Great." Obi-Wan flashed her a disgusted look.

Zirta just smiled in return. She headed towards the small arena. "Now, I'll introduce you to Flyn."

Obi-Wan followed her back behind the bunkhouse to the arena. No one was out there, save one extremely muscular woman. He saw her eyeing him as they approached.

"Flyn, this is Obi-Wan." Zirta looked at him with obvious pride. "He's a skilled warrior and is quite strong. I'm sure it won't take him long to master the weapons of a gladiator."

Flyn eyed Obi-Wan skeptically. "We'll see."

Zirta pulled Flyn to the side. "Remember that he is going to be my star gladiator. Do not punish him as you do the others. I will not be happy if he's harmed."

Flyn glanced over at Obi-Wan. "I'll do as you say, Boss."

Zirta turned back to Obi-Wan. "I must be heading back to the city. I've already been absent too long. I must give Qui-Gon all my assurances that I will help in any way I can in his search for you." She smiled a wicked smile before heading out of the arena. She stopped at the outer edge, wanting to watch the beginning of Obi-Wan's first practice session.

Flyn picked up two identical weapons. "We'll start off with the vibrospear." She casually tossed one to Obi-Wan, who easily caught it. She got into a ready stance.

Obi-Wan got into the Jedi ready stance. It looked casual – arms loosely at the side, hand gripping the weapon loosely, feet slightly apart. Even though he didn't have access to the Force, he focused his mind on the here and now. He studied her stance and could tell what her first move would be.

Flyn watched Obi-Wan. _He doesn't even know how to get ready to fight! I'm going to eat this kid for lunch!_ She lunged at Obi-Wan, spear aimed right at his mid-section. Obi-Wan quickly moved aside and thrust his spear up against hers. Flyn was barely able to hang on to her spear and block his next strike. Surprise entered her eyes as she quickly found herself on the defensive. Obi-Wan kept up his attack until he had knocked the spear right out her hands.

Respect entered Flyn's eyes. "She wasn't kidding when she said you were a skilled warrior!" She laughed as she walked over to the pile of weapons. "Next, we'll try the good, old-fashioned sword."

Zirta had watched the whole match with a huge grin. _He is going to be a star! And he's going to make me rich!_ Obi-Wan's abilities, even without the Force, were impressive. She walked back towards the employee building in a happy mood. She would now meet with the rest of her staff before heading back to the city.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Zirta went to join Qui-Gon and Lahrna in the conference room. As she entered, she saw that security personnel were there as well. Qui-Gon rose from his seat and bowed. "Prime Minister Zirta."

"I was told about your apprentice. Why was he out in the city alone?" Zirta looked at Qui-Gon coldly.

Qui-Gon really didn't want to go through this again. He released his irritation into the Force. "He was out trying to learn more about your culture."

"It's dangerous out there! Why would you let him go alone? What kind of master are you?"

_Breath deep. She's just worried about Obi-Wan._ "Obi-Wan is a Jedi with a duty to perform. He may be young, but he is very capable."

"I don't doubt that. But considering the way things are here and the attractive prospect your apprentice makes…"

Lahrna couldn't help but smile. "I've already given Qui-Gon this very same lecture, Zirta. Let's give him a break now."

Zirta eyed Lahrna. _So, she saw Obi-Wan's great potential as well. _Had Lahrna wanted Obi-Wan for herself?_ Too bad, Lahrna, he's mine!_ "Very well. How is the search going?"

Lahrna sighed heavily. "Not well. Captain Zami was just telling us that she and her team have questioned several known slave dealers, but to no avail."

Zirta studied Qui-Gon. He still had his neutral mask on, but she could see the worry in his eyes. _Well, what do you know? The master does have some emotions._ "We will find him, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon just nodded his head. His hopes had been dashed a little more with this latest report. But he had to hold on to hope! He would not give up on Obi-Wan!

Lahrna eyed Qui-Gon. "Is Obi-Wan like a son to you?"

Qui-Gon looked up, surprised. "Yes. Yes, he is." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Zirta eyes widened in surprise. _This could complicate things._

Lahrna smiled again. "Obi-Wan seems to be one who can make his way into anyone's heart."

Qui-Gon was surprised at the insight in Lahrna's words. She had obviously seen much in Obi-Wan in the short time she'd known him. "Yes, he can. When I first took him as my apprentice over five years ago, I tried very hard to keep him out of my heart." Qui-Gon allowed himself a small smile. "But that was impossible."

Zirta found herself growing very uncomfortable with this conversation and wanted to change the subject. "Captain Zami, what do you plan to do next?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan and Flyn walked away from the arena after a long day of training. Flyn had enormous respect for his abilities. She now understood her boss's certainty that he would be her star gladiator. She couldn't help but grin as she eyed the young man next to her. "You have one heck of a sunburn, kid."

Obi-Wan looked down at his red arms. "I know. By tomorrow it's probably going to hurt to even move."

"We have a cream that will help. It will cool it and help it to heal faster. Ask Jancy and Krana for it. They're in charge of you while the boss is gone." Flyn stopped in front of the main house. "I'll check in on you tomorrow morning." She then headed off to the employee building.

Obi-Wan walked into the main house. He was immediately greeted by two women he assumed to be Krana and Jancy. "Oh, honey, you have one stellar sunburn!" The redhead shook her head. "I'm Jancy."

Krana stepped closer to him. "I'm Krana." She had darker skin, dark eyes and dark hair. "We're in charge of your care while the boss is gone."

Obi-Wan looked at them impassively. "I'm Obi-Wan. I'm sure I won't need much in the way of care." He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Krana eyed his sunburn. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Obi-Wan. We have some cream that will help with that."

Jancy gestured upstairs. "Why don't you go take a cool shower and we'll get the cream."

Obi-Wan nodded and slowly walked upstairs. His flaming skin was really beginning to hurt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan walked out of the fresher into his room with a towel around his waist. He looked in the closet and in the chest of drawers. There were no clean clothes for him to put on.

Jancy and Krana walked in as he was finishing his search. They both smiled at seeing him in nothing but a towel. "I take it you're looking for something to wear?"

"Yes. Preferably, something other than this towel."

Jancy threw him a pair of shorts. "This will have to do for now. The leggings you wore today were the only pair we had that would fit you. You're quite a bit bigger than our other slaves." She grinned openly at him.

Krana shared her smile. "We're having to get clothes for you specially made. You won't have them until tomorrow sometime."

"Great." Obi-Wan did nothing to hide his irritation. He went into the fresher to put on the shorts. When he came back out, Jancy and Krana were still there. "Just leave the cream."

Jancy smiled wickedly. "You have no way of putting the cream on your back. You don't want to miss any spot."

Krana circled Obi-Wan. "We'll put it on for you. We promise not to miss ANY spot."

Before Obi-Wan could protest, both women had globs of the cream in their hands and were rubbing him down. He involuntarily hissed in his breath as the cold cream hit his burning flesh.

Jancy spoke up behind him. "Sorry, honey. We promise to be gentle." She slowly rubbed the cream into his back, his neck and the backs of his arms.

"Yeah." Krana held his gaze as she rubbed the cream into his chest and his stomach.

Obi-Wan felt absolutely humiliated. But he held his temper.

Krana moved up to his neck. "Close your eyes while I get your face." Obi-Wan obeyed as she carefully applied the cream to his face, moving in small circles over his cheeks, around his eyes, up to his forehead and over to his ears.

Disappointed that it was finished so quickly, Jancy came around to face Obi-Wan. "There. Don't you already feel better?"

Obi-Wan had to admit that he did. The cream had cooled his skin down considerably. "Yes, thank you."

"Dinner should be ready by now. I'm sure you're hungry after the day you've had." Krana indicated that he should follow her and Jancy to the dining room.

Obi-Wan followed them and took his seat at the dining table. He watched the house slaves closely as they served the meal. He did not like these slaves having to serve him.

Krana and Jancy watched Obi-Wan watching the slaves. When the slaves had retreated, Jancy leaned forward towards Obi-Wan. "You hate the way we treat men here, don't you?" She had noticed the fire that had ignited in his eyes.

Obi-Wan focused those flaming eyes on Jancy. "Yes, I do. You treat them like animals."

Krana snorted. "They're weak and pathetic!"

Obi-Wan turned to Krana. "There is more to a person than physical strength."

Krana didn't back down. "I'm not just talking about physical strength. They have no courage. It's so easy to dominate them! They don't even put up a fight!"

"Maybe they've given up because there's no justice to be had on this planet." Obi-Wan looked at both in turn.

Jancy wasn't used to debating with a man. "They didn't give up. They didn't fight to begin with."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So the women on this planet felt they had to squash the men like a bug, is that it? The strong must prey on the weak?"

Krana gave him a smug smile. "That's the way of the world, Obi-Wan. I suggest you get used to it."

Obi-Wan gave her a hard expression. "This is not my world and I will NEVER get used to it!"


	5. Supremacy Ch 5

I am completely blown away by the response to this story! Thank you! You guys are spurring me on in my writing!

oooooo

Jancy and Krana headed to Obi-Wan's room the next morning. They were both looking forward to giving him another rubdown with the cream. Both had enjoyed the debate they'd had with Obi-Wan over dinner the night before. They found it refreshing to find a man with some backbone and intelligence.

Krana stopped Jancy with a hand on her arm. "You do realize that this could get complicated. We both want him."

"I know. When Zirta finally gives her permission for us to have him, we'll have to share…EQUALLY." Jancy looked at Krana pointedly.

Krana sighed mournfully. "I really hate the thought of sharing him with anyone, but for you I will concede."

"Thank you ever so much." Jancy rolled her eyes as she went into Obi-Wan's room.

Obi-Wan was still asleep. He was lying on his stomach, as his back was burned more severely. The sunburn did look a bit better, though.

Jancy touched his leg. "Obi-Wan?"

Krana ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Obi-Wan? Time to wake up."

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. He groaned as he tried to move.

Jancy leaned down towards his face. "Oooh. You must hurt, honey!"

"Only when I breathe."

Krana giggled. "Well, you just let us help you with that. The more we apply this cream, the faster you're going to heal."

Jancy touched his leg again. "Come on and get up. It's a lot easier with you standing."

Obi-Wan winced as he worked he way up to a sitting position. He got up, holding his arms out away from his body. _Oh, man, this hurts! _He was actually grateful now for Krana and Jancy's ministrations. He didn't think he could move enough to apply the cream himself.

As they applied the cream, Obi-Wan couldn't help but sigh in relief. The cool cream felt SO good! He closed his eyes and allowed himself a small smile. Jancy, who was working his front this time, saw the smile. She winked at Krana. He was going to be for them and them alone!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flyn walked into the main house just as Obi-Wan, Krana and Jancy were finishing breakfast. She watched as Obi-Wan slowly got out of his chair. She couldn't help but smile. "It doesn't look like you'll be doing any training today."

Krana looked pointedly at Flyn. "No, he won't."

Flyn wondered at the protectiveness in Krana's voice. "A swim in the pool might be good for you, Obi-Wan. The water is cool."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That sounds wonderful!"

Jancy frowned. "He should wait a while for the cream to really have a chance to work. And he shouldn't swim on a full stomach."

Flyn smiled again when Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He turned towards his two 'keepers.' "If I promise not to swim for another hour, may I please accompany Flyn to the employee building?" The question was dripping with sarcasm.

Jancy and Krana didn't seem to notice. They exchanged glances. "We suppose so."

When Obi-Wan and Flyn left, Jancy turned to Krana with a frown. "You don't suppose Flyn has her eye on Obi-Wan, do you?"

Krana narrowed her eyes. "She better not!"

Flyn eyed Obi-Wan as they walked outside. "I didn't think that Jancy and Krana would turn into such mother hens."

Obi-Wan shot her an exasperated look. "You mean that's not their normal style?"

Flyn laughed. "Not at all! I have the feeling that you're going to turn this place upside down!"

Obi-Wan flashed her a smile. "Or perhaps, right side up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Obi-Wan walked quietly down the stairs of the main house. He was feeling a lot better. The sunburn was quickly healing, thanks to the many rubdowns he'd had of the cream that day. He was quite uncomfortable with Krana and Jancy's obvious enjoyment of the whole process.

Obi-Wan walked towards the kitchen. He was hoping to find one of the house slaves still awake. He very much wanted to talk with an Aurelian man about the prejudice they endure. He smiled when he saw light streaming out from under the kitchen door.

Obi-Wan walked in to find a middle-aged man preparing things for breakfast the next morning. The man looked up in surprise. Uncertainty entered his eyes. "May I help you?"

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "I just want to talk with you. As I'm sure you know, I'm not Aurelian. I'm trying really hard to understand why Aurelian men put up with the treatment that the women dish out."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "What's the point of fighting? They're stronger than us in every way."

Obi-Wan leaned in earnestly. "How do you know unless you try? Isn't freedom and justice at least worth a try?"

"What little resistance has come up has been squashed quickly and viciously. We have come to accept that this is the way life is here on Aurelia."

Obi-Wan looked dumbfounded. "But…"

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned to find Jancy and Krana in the doorway. The house slave's eyes went immediately to the floor.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I'm hungry. I came down for a snack."

"Oh." Jancy looked relieved. "If you want something like that, just come to us. We'll get it for you."

Obi-Wan stared steadily at the two women. "Zirta told me that I would have the run of the house. Is that or is that not true?"

Krana blinked. "It's…it's true."

"Good." Obi-Wan went over to the counter and grabbed a muja fruit. He flashed them a winning smile before leaving the kitchen.

The house slave hid his shocked expression. He couldn't believe that Obi-Wan said that! But more than that, he couldn't believe he got away with it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Early the next afternoon, Obi-Wan was working out in the exercise room of the employee building. His sunburn was already starting to turn into a tan. There was just a hint of pink to his skin now. Whatever that cream was, it was a wonder!

Obi-Wan's new clothes had arrived that morning. He was now clad in a pair of white leggings. It turns out that slaves were not allowed to wear shirts. That was one of the things that distinguished them as slaves. He finished lifting weights and moved over to the large punching bag.

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the growing group of women congregating at the window to watch him. He focused himself and started a mixture of kick boxing and regular boxing. He always enjoyed this particular sport - especially now, when he didn't have access to the Force. It was a good way to release steam.

Flyn exited the stairwell on the first floor to see the crowd looking into the exercise room. "What's going on?"

One woman turned to her with a grin. "We're watching your trainee. He is something else!"

Another woman spoke up. "I'll say. No Aurelian man could look like that!"

A third woman said, "Is Zirta going to mellow out let us all have a taste of that?" She grinned wickedly.

Flyn looked around aghast. "Obi-Wan is just a kid!"

"Oh, come on, Flyn! If he's a kid, then I'm the Prime Minister!" Several women snickered.

Flyn had a stern expression on her face. "Well, just the same. Zirta wants his focus to be winning at the Games, not pleasing a bunch of lusty women!"

A woman at the front studied Obi-Wan's movements. "I have the feeling he could handle both just fine."

Flyn rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. She stood back and watched Obi-Wan's workout. He WAS extremely nice looking. But unlike every other woman in the compound, she still saw him as a kid. And she'd do what she could to keep their grabby paws off of him.

Obi-Wan finally noticed Flyn's presence. "Oh, Flyn!" He stilled the punching bag and wiped the sweat from his eyes. He glanced uneasily at the women outside the window. "What do you have in mind for today?"

Flyn walked over to the large mat in the back. "I thought we'd work on hand-to-hand combat."

Obi-Wan followed her over. "They do that in the Games?"

Flyn nodded her head. "It's the one event where the loser doesn't die."

"Well, at least there's one," Obi-Wan said glumly.

Flyn studied him. "It's either kill or be killed, Obi-Wan."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Flyn put her hand on his shoulder. "If you did like it, my opinion of you wouldn't be nearly as high as it is."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zirta paced the living area of her quarters. It had been two days since she left her training compound and she anxiously wanted to get back. But she was trapped here playing the concerned public official. What was worse, another Jedi was due to arrive soon. That Jedi and Qui-Gon would then take the lead on the search for Obi-Wan.

Zirta wasn't too terribly worried about Obi-Wan being found, but she also didn't want to underestimate their skills and powers. She wondered how well Obi-Wan was progressing in his training. She had no doubt that he was probably already ready for the Games. That's why she wanted to get back! She wanted to test him out.

Considering that the search was being focused here on the southern continent, Zirta knew that she had better enter Obi-Wan in the Games on the northern continent. If he started to gain a reputation and become a star – which she knew he would – it would not be smart for it to be here on the southern continent. It would be like a beacon to the Jedi. She was not about to do anything to blow this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon was quite surprised to see Mace Windu walk down the ramp of the ship. He bowed in respect. "Master Windu, I certainly didn't expect a member of the Council to come." He turned to lead Mace to their transport.

Mace, as usual, was all business. "I did the majority of the research on Aurelia for the Chancellor. So, I'm probably your best bet for understanding the slavery rings and gladiatorial games. And to be honest, knowing what I know of Aurelia, I'm extremely concerned for your padawan."

Qui-Gon's stomach dropped a bit. "That bad?"

Mace nodded. "I'm afraid so. If he's been chosen for the gladiatorial games, which I'm sure is the case, he will be required to kill. Knowing Obi-Wan, he'd rather die than spill innocent blood."

Qui-Gon nodded his head. "Oh, yes. On his first observation trip into the city, he happened upon the gladiatorial games. He was devastated by the senseless killing."

Mace sat down in the transport. "Undoubtedly, the owner will find something to hold over Obi-Wan's head so that he'll have to fight and kill. When we find him – and we WILL find him, Qui-Gon – he will have deep emotional wounds. A sensitive soul like Obi-Wan's will be traumatized by having to kill innocents."

Qui-Gon tried not to let his despair get the best of him. "He's already been gone three days, Master!"

Mace had a determined look on his face. "Yes. Time is of the essence."

Qui-Gon looked over at Mace. They had never really become friends. They were two very different men. But when Mace Windu made up his mind to do something, he did it. He had a dogged determination. At this moment, Qui-Gon was extremely grateful that Mace was the one leading the search for Obi-Wan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Mace and Qui-Gon sat at the conference table with Lahrna, Zirta and Captain Zami of the security force. Mace looked at the list of arenas. "With the weekend just about to begin, this is a good time to watch for Obi-Wan. There will be many gladiatorial games throughout the city. We'll have to stick to just searching this city until we can get more personnel. Captain, how soon do you think you can get more people on this?"

"It'll probably take several days. Prime Minister Lahrna has told me that her forces will be at my disposal. We should have enough women by next weekend to search a much wider area."

"Good." Mace turned to Lahrna. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"I'm glad to help. I just hope you find Obi-Wan soon. He's one of the few men for which I have genuine respect."

Mace raised his eyebrow at that. He turned to Zirta. "I would also like to thank you for the use of Captain Zami and her forces."

Zirta nodded her head. "You are quite welcome. Obi-Wan is an impressive young man. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be leaving soon for the weekend. I do still have a continent to run." She got up from the table. "If it's okay with you, I'd like one of my aides to be my liaison while I'm away."

Mace nodded. "That would be fine, Prime Minister."

Lahrna stood up from the table. "I must head back to my continent for the weekend, as well. I, also, would like one of my aides to serve as my liaison. If you find Obi-Wan, I'd like to know immediately."

"Of course."

Zirta smiled as she headed towards the landing platform. Now she would know which arenas were being searched and when. She'd be able to keep a step ahead of them! She silently thanked Lahrna for unwittingly lending credence to her plan. She could hardly contain her excitement as she got into her transport and headed back for her compound.


	6. Supremacy Ch 6

Okay, Obi the gladiator makes his first appearance!

oooooo

Mace and Qui-Gon were eating lunch in Qui-Gon's quarters. Mace sat back in his chair. "We won't be able to hide the fact that we're Jedi, but that's really a moot point now. At least everyone will know we mean business."

Qui-Gon nodded. He poked at his partially eaten meal. He just didn't have much of an appetite.

Mace studied Qui-Gon thoughtfully. "Obi-Wan obviously made quite an impression on the two leaders."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. "Yes. It was that way from the get-go. They seemed to quickly forget their disdain for men where he was concerned. So, I let Obi-Wan take the lead. He did a great job, too." Pride shone in Qui-Gon's eyes.

Mace allowed a small smile. "He certainly has an effect on people."

"He does at that."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zirta arrived at her compound that afternoon. She went into the main house, but didn't see anyone there. She decided to check the arena. As she got closer, she noticed a small crowd of her employees at the outer edge. Inside the arena, Obi-Wan and Flyn were sparring with swords.

Flyn finally put up her hand. "Let's call this one a draw." She was sweating profusely and panting heavily.

Obi-Wan smiled. "As you wish."

Flyn clapped him on the shoulder as they put up their swords. As they walked out of the arena, Flyn noticed Zirta. "Hey, Boss! When did you get back?"

All the other women turned around in surprise, having not seen her. They quickly excused themselves and went back to their duties. Zirta was not one they wanted to cross.

"Just a few minutes ago." Zirta studied Obi-Wan. He was certainly tanner than when she left. He was sweat-soaked and his leggings clung to him like a second skin. All of sudden, she didn't like all the female attention he was getting. She also had to wonder at the easy affection between him and Flyn.

Obi-Wan nodded at her. "Zirta." He wasn't about to call her 'Master.'

"Obi-Wan." Zirta decided not to call him on his disobedience. "Please go to the main house. I would like to speak with Flyn alone."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He quickly walked off towards the house. He was unhappy to see Zirta. That could only mean that she was ready to try him out in the Games.

Zirta turned back to Flyn. "How is it going?"

"Very well! You were right about that kid! He's very skilled, very focused. Strong. He'll be unbeatable."

Zirta eyed her closely. "He seems to have won you over completely."

Flyn smiled. "He's a great kid! But I'll tell you what – he is like a piece of meat being dangled in front of a pack of hungry rancors."

"What?"

"Just about every woman in the compound has a hankering for that kid! If you were ever to give them the green light, he'd never have a moment's peace!"

Zirta was instantly angry. "That is NOT what he's here for! What IS it with him?"

"Don't blame Obi-Wan. He hasn't done anything to encourage them. He doesn't have to." Flyn shook her head. "I just wanted to warn you that you have a lot of women chomping at the bit where he's concerned – especially Jancy and Krana."

"Jancy and Krana, too?"

"Yes." Flyn laughed. "They are head-over-heels!"

Zirta couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I've only been gone three days! He's done all of this in just three days?"

Flyn grinned. "Yep."

Zirta quickly walked back to the house. She entered just as Obi-Wan was heading down the stairs. His hair was still wet from his shower. Jancy and Krana came excitedly out of the dining room.

"Obi-Wan, we have some juice and cookies for you on the table!"

Obi-Wan glanced at Zirta. "Um, thank you."

Only then did Krana and Jancy notice Zirta in the doorway. "Oh, hi, Boss. Welcome back!" Despite their words, they seemed disappointed to see her.

Zirta eyed them coldly. "I would like to talk with Obi-Wan alone."

The two women backed up slowly. "Oh, of course." They turned around and quickly went upstairs.

Zirta gestured towards the dining room. "Shall we?"

Obi-Wan sat down at the table where the glass of juice and plate of cookies were waiting for him. He casually ate a cookie while waiting for her to talk.

"It's time for you to earn your keep, Obi-Wan."

Anger instantly entered Obi-Wan's eyes. "Is that what you call killing innocent people for your own profit?"

Zirta smiled. "I'm not going to be the one doing the killing."

"Of course not! You have slaves to do that dirty work for you!"

Zirta's smile got bigger. "That's right, Obi-Wan. I have you."

Obi-Wan worked to get his anger under control. "When?"

"There's one tonight and two tomorrow."

"Fine." Obi-Wan got up from the table and turned to leave.

"I did not say you could go."

Obi-Wan slowly turned back around. His eyes were shooting lasers at Zirta.

Zirta got up from the table and went behind Obi-Wan. She ran a finger down his back as she whispered, "Remember the punishment if you don't win."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan and Flyn headed into the arena via the participant entrance. Flyn was posing as Obi-Wan's owner to protect Zirta's identity. They went into the weapons cache where armed guards were handing out the assigned weapons. Flyn looked at the list by the door and scanned it. "It looks like you're starting off with the vibrospear."

Obi-Wan went over to the designated area to pick up his spear. Flyn came alongside him. "After you finish your first battle, it's a free-for-all. You can pick up any weapon that's lying on the ground. In these Games, the last one standing wins. Each Game usually starts off with ten gladiators. All the gladiators who are victorious in their first battle then fight each other. Sometimes it's one-on-one battles, but other times, some of the gladiators will gang up on a particularly fierce fighter. So, don't be surprised if that happens to you."

Obi-Wan just nodded. He fervently wished he could release his tumultuous emotions into the Force. These innocent men he'd have to kill tonight – would he ever be able to forget their faces? How could he ever go back to being a Jedi after this? Would the Council even take him back? Would he be able to let go of what he'd done? Was this night the end of everything he'd worked for? Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He had to calm down and focus.

Flyn could see the emotional struggle in Obi-Wan. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to her. "You listen to me, Obi-Wan. You are NOT responsible for any of this! This is Zirta's doing. I know the threat Zirta is holding over your head. Believe me, Obi-Wan, she isn't bluffing! She would kill every slave at the compound without so much a second thought. You have NO choice. Don't let yourself get wrapped up in guilt. I know that's easier said than done, but it will destroy you if you don't let it go."

Obi-Wan struggled to control his emotions. "How can I NOT feel guilty? I can't just shut down my emotions…"

Flyn shook him gently. "That's exactly what you MUST do! You have to push aside your emotions and just…act. Push your emotions aside and focus your thoughts. You stay alive, do you hear me?"

Obi-Wan nodded numbly. A horn sounded and the other gladiators started to move towards the door to the inner arena. He glanced at Flyn again before turning and joining the others. He stood a head higher than all the others. Obi-Wan was not an overly-muscular man in human terms, but next to these guys, he looked like a hulking Tuga wrestler!

The horn sounded again and an announcer started to speak. One by one, the contestants were announced and entered into the arena. Obi-Wan and his opponent were the last to be announced. He perked up his ears to hear the announcer. The feminine voice continued, "And fighting with vibrospears, we have Kent from the Whala District of the southern continent and a mysterious new entrant simply called The Flame." Obi-Wan turned back to Flyn and mouthed, 'The Flame?'

Flyn smiled and shrugged. She watched as Obi-Wan followed Kent through the door. She then quickly made her way up to the viewing area set aside for the owners. 'The Flame' was the gladiatorial name that Zirta had decided upon for Obi-Wan. She had said it was because of the flame in his eyes and the fire in his spirit.

Kent and Obi-Wan moved out to their positions. Kent got himself into an attack stance, while Obi-Wan went into his casual-looking ready stance. He focused his thoughts on what he had to do. He blocked out the crowd and everything else. He worked to push aside all emotion. He had a task to do and he would do it. _Focus on the task. Strategize and act._ By studying his opponent's stance, just as he had with Flyn that first day, he could tell exactly how Kent would attack. _He's going to aim high._

The horn sounded again and immediately Kent lunged at him. He aimed for Obi-Wan's head, just as predicted. Obi-Wan easily ducked and slashed his opponent's arm. Kent quickly moved back in and attacked low. Again, Obi-Wan had predicted that and jumped up. He slammed his spear down onto Kent's, almost knocking it out of his hand. Kent was fast, but Obi-Wan was stronger.

Obi-Wan knew that he needed to keep Kent in close combat so that he could overpower him. He set in on Kent, putting him on the defensive. Obi-Wan brought his spear down forcefully onto the hand Kent was using to grip his spear. The spear dropped out of Kent's hand. In one quick thrust, Obi-Wan sent his spear into the smaller man's chest.

_Don't think, don't feel, just act._ Obi-Wan grabbed the fallen man's spear and went in search of any other weapon that might be on the ground. He went to pick up a sword just as another man came at him with a scythe. He quickly brought up his spear to block the blow. The man was sloppy and Obi-Wan was able to dispatch him quickly. Another man started to run towards him, so he threw his spear and stopped the man in his tracks.

_Don't think, just act. Don't feel. Don't feel._ Obi-Wan quickly picked up the sword. The other two remaining combatants did exactly what Flyn had warned him about – they paired up against him. He and they were fighting with swords now. In a flash of movement, Obi-Wan kicked one man in the nether regions, sending him to the ground in agony. He quickly moved in on the other one, beating him back with his forceful strokes.

Obi-Wan tried to block out the frenzied cheering of the crowd. He brought his sword up hard, slicing right into the other man's hands. In another quick move, the man was dead. _Don't think. Don't feel. _He turned back to the other man, who was still trying to get up off the ground. The fear in the other man's eyes stopped Obi-Wan cold. _Oh, Force, I can't do this! Oh, Force, please!_

With a guttural cry, the smaller man suddenly lunged at Obi-Wan. In a reflex action, Obi-Wan threw his sword before the man could reach him. The man fell down dead at his feet. Obi-Wan just stared down at the man as the audience erupted in frantic cheers. He looked up at the crowd, blinking numbly. Here he was, standing amongst a bunch of dead bodies, and those women were yelling and cheering! He looked around the audience, anger filling his eyes. _You are nothing but a bunch of vipers!_ Obi-Wan turned on his heel and walked back towards the door where he'd first entered. He was disgusted with the audience, but even more so with himself.

In just a short while, Obi-Wan and Flyn were headed for the exit. Flyn glanced out the small window in the door. "Oh, no. I should have known this would happen!"

Obi-Wan looked up. "What?"

"You've got a bunch of admirers out there. We're going to have to walk the gauntlet in order to get to our transport. Fair warning, Obi-Wan, you are going to have grasping hands all over you."

Obi-Wan let out a disgusted sigh. "Let's get this over with."

Flyn put a hand on his arm. "As an owner with her slave in public, I'm supposed to walk in front of you and not touch you. So, you're kind of on your own."

Obi-Wan's face hardened. "Fine."

Flyn took a deep breath and opened the door. The crowd was chanting, "Flame, Flame, Flame!" Flyn quickly walked out with Obi-Wan right behind her. They both got jostled as the few security guards tried unsuccessfully to hold back the crowd. It didn't take long for the women to break through and swarm around Obi-Wan. Hands roved all over him. As he pushed through the crowd, he wondered if he was going to be able to make it to the transport with his leggings still intact.

Obi-Wan continued to push against the tide. Women grabbed onto his arms, their arms encircled his waist. They grabbed at his face and kissed him. They pulled at his hair. A hand slipped down the back of his leggings. Obi-Wan jumped forward in shock. "Hey!" That same hand then grabbed onto the waistband of his leggings and wouldn't let go. Obi-Wan smacked her hand, trying to get her to let go. He continued pushing forward.

Finally, Obi-Wan saw the open door of the transport. Flyn leaned out of the car, grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and yanked him into the seat. The driver quickly took off before any unwanted riders could get on. Obi-Wan sat in the seat, panting. "I thought you weren't supposed to touch me."

Flyn looked irritated. "I couldn't stand it any longer! I had to help you out." She looked him over. His leggings were torn and he had fingernail scratches all over his torso, arms and face. She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and started to blot at the bleeding scratches.

Obi-Wan waved her hand away. "Leave it alone. It's fine." He sat slumped in the seat, staring out the window. After a moment he spoke up quietly. "So, this is going to be my life now."

Flyn was disturbed by the quiet despair in those words. Obi-Wan was changed by what had taken place this night. She just hoped that it wasn't permanent. She'd hate to see that wonderful spirit of his burn out.


	7. Supremacy Ch 7

Many thanks for your wonderful reviews! I absolutely love them and appreciate them!

oooooooo

Obi-Wan and Flyn walked into the main house later that night. Zirta, Jancy and Krana came out of the dining room to greet them. Jancy and Krana ran over to Obi-Wan, worry on their faces. "What happened?"

Flyn had an ironic look on her face. "The crowd happened." She noticed the question in Zirta's eyes. "Obi-Wan left the arena floor without a scratch. In going through the crowd from the arena to the transport, he got about a hundred! I've never seen a crowd that frenzied before."

A smile grew on Zirta's face. "It's just as I thought."

Obi-Wan slowly turned his head towards Zirta. Hate filled his eyes. He hated her for turning him into something he never wanted to be.

It took all of Zirta's will not to take a step back in fear. "Jancy, Krana, take him upstairs and see to his wounds." She watched his retreating form. A bit of anger began to form at the thought of all those grasping hands clawing at him. Obi-Wan was HER property! What made those women think that they could touch him? The sound of Flyn clearing her throat made her turn around. "Was it a profitable evening, then?"

"Very." Flyn handed her a wad of cash. "You would not believe the offers I got from women who wanted to buy him!"

Zirta broke into a huge grin at that. "Yeah right, like I'd ever sell him!"

"I also got some pretty hefty offers from women who wanted to spend just an hour or two with him."

Zirta's smile immediately fell off. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them no way! I don't want him being subject to that! I mean, not that that's my decision to make, but he deserves better, Boss."

Zirta's possessiveness was warring with her greed. "How much is hefty?"

"Just…hefty. Boss, you said you wanted his focus to be on the Games. That he doesn't need distractions, remember? With Obi-Wan's skill as a gladiator, you're going to be richer than you ever thought possible."

Thoughts raced through Zirta's head. Obi-Wan might make her just as much money by being a lover rather than a fighter. He obviously had great appeal either way. Charging women by the hour for Obi-Wan's company would also be a less obvious way to make money than having him be a gladiatorial star. But even as she thought about it, she knew she wouldn't go that route. She didn't want a bunch of other women having their hands all over HER property. And if she didn't even want her own employees touching him, she certainly didn't want strangers doing it! "You're right, Flyn, I will stick to my original plan."

Flyn breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be back to pick him up after breakfast." She turned to go, but turned back when Zirta stopped her.

"How did Obi-Wan do in the arena?"

"Extremely well. There were nine other gladiators. He took out five of them." Flyn left and headed to her apartment.

Zirta smiled. "Impressive."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan had showered and now stood in his room as Krana and Jancy tended his many scratches. One disinfected and the other followed behind with bacta gel. Jancy was fuming. "I can't believe those women did this to you!"

Krana sputtered, "They're…they're animals!"

Obi-Wan just remained silent and let them finish. He was not really in the mood for conversation.

Krana stepped back. "Okay, we're done, Obi-Wan. Those scratches should be pretty well healed by morning."

Jancy gazed at Obi-Wan sadly. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly. "Oh, yes, I'm alright! It's the five men I killed tonight who aren't alright!" He went over to the window and leaned against the frame. "Five men."

Tears gathered in Krana's eyes. "You had no choice! It's either five or one hundred!"

Jancy moved closer to Obi-Wan. "Zirta meant what she said. She has you stuck! Please, don't let her destroy your spirit! Don't let her win!"

Obi-Wan turned and looked at them with sad eyes. But his mouth turned up in a slight smile. "When you put it that way…I certainly don't want her to win ANYTHING."

Jancy smiled. "Good!"

Krana wiped at her eyes. "Oh, wait!" She quickly left the room and came back a moment later. "Here, take this." She handed Obi-Wan a pill. "It will help you sleep." She put up a hand to stop his protest. "The last thing you need is to stay up all night tossing and turning. Unfortunately, you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

Jancy implored him with her eyes. "Please take it, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, alright." He walked into the fresher and got a cup of water. He quickly came back out. "Done. Are you happy?"

Both women grinned at him. "Yes!" They moved to either side of his bed as he got in. They tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight."

As Jancy and Krana walked away from his room, Krana paused. "You know, I really care about him!" She had an incredulous look on her face.

Jancy shook her head. "Yeah, me too. Who would've thought it, huh?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan, Zirta, Krana and Jancy sat at the dining table eating breakfast. Obi-Wan was pushing his uneaten food around his plate with his fork. Jancy and Krana watched him with concern. Zirta watched him with irritation. "Eat, Obi-Wan."

He looked up with a hard expression. "I'm not hungry."

Zirta put her hands down flat on the table, trying to keep her temper. "You will need some nourishment for your activities today. Now, eat!"

Anger flashed in Obi-Wan's eyes. "What are you going to do, force-feed me?"

Jancy and Krana watched the exchange with shocked expressions on their faces.

Zirta stood up and leaned over the table. "You will not talk to me that way, Slave!"

Obi-Wan also stood up, defiance oozing out of every pore. "I just did, ZIRTA!"

Zirta curled her hands into fists. "I was going to cut you some slack today and just have you fight in two Games. But now, because of your insolence, you will fight in FOUR!"

"FOUR?" Krana spoke out in horror. "But…"

Zirta silenced her with a look. She turned her glare back to Obi-Wan, who returned it in equal measure. Obi-Wan leaned across the table. "That's fine by me, ZIRTA." With that, he turned and went upstairs to his room.

Jancy stood up from the table. "Um, excuse us, Boss." Krana quickly got up and they went upstairs. They entered Obi-Wan's room to find him standing at the window.

Obi-Wan's hands gripped each side of the window frame. He was working to get his temper under control. He knew that it was stupid to antagonize Zirta, but everything about her made him want to rebel.

A soft touch on his arm made him turn. It was Krana. "Obi-Wan, why did you do that?"

Obi-Wan looked out the window and shrugged. "I don't know. She just seems to bring that out in me."

Jancy stepped forward. "But four Games, Obi-Wan! Maybe if you apologize she'll…"

Obi-Wan quickly turned around. "Never!" He sat down on the widow sill. "I'll never apologize to that woman."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flyn entered the main house and found Zirta sitting at the dining table. "Is Obi-Wan ready?"

Zirta laughed bitterly. "Oh, yeah, he's ready!" She turned cold eyes up to Flyn. "But there's been a change in plans. He will be fighting in four Games instead of two."

Flyn's jaw dropped. "FOUR? But why?"

"Because of his blasted defiance!" Zirta crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"But four, Boss? I mean, you do want him to live, don't you?"

"Of course I want him to live!" Zirta stood up. "He can handle it! There will be enough of a break in between each Game."

"As you say, Boss." Flyn didn't like it, but she wouldn't cross the boss.

"And Flyn…keep the crowds away from him. I don't want them touching him."

Flyn gave her a questioning look before heading upstairs to get Obi-Wan.

Zirta plopped herself back down in her chair. Part of her was genuinely angry and frustrated by Obi-Wan's defiance, but another part of her respected it and even enjoyed it. She'd never before had a man stand up to her like that. Oh, but he had a strong will! She found that very enticing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flyn and an exhausted Obi-Wan arrived back at the compound late that night. It had been a long, hard day for Obi-Wan. Thankfully, one of the four Games had been hand-to-hand combat. So, at least he hadn't been required to kill in that one. He had won that Game handily. His size and strength easily beat out the smaller, weaker competition.

The last of the Games was rough. He was quite fatigued by that time and had lost some of his focus. Because of that, his shoulder had been slashed pretty badly with a machete. He had other cuts and bruises, but his shoulder was the worst.

That was the worst, physically, anyway. Obi-Wan could feel himself starting to grow cold. He could feel his emotions starting to retreat deep inside. The reality of having killed twelve men that day was almost too much to bear. But he was beginning to learn how to shut himself off and just do what he had to do. What choice was there?

As Obi-Wan and Flyn walked into the house, they were again greeted by Jancy, Krana and Zirta. Immediately, Krana and Jancy were inspecting the bloody bandage on his shoulder. Obi-Wan kept his eyes forward. He didn't want to even look at Zirta.

Zirta went over to Flyn. "How did the Games go?"

"They went well, Boss. Obi-Wan has become an overnight sensation! The crowds were standing room only. It seemed that everyone in the place was cheering for him."

Zirta smiled. "Very good. Did you still get the same kind of offers as last night?"

"Yes, only much more so. Frankly, I couldn't believe the sums of money being offered!"

Zirta looked over at Obi-Wan. "Indeed." She walked over to him and looked at his shoulder. "That needs to be taken care of soon."

Jancy took Obi-Wan's uninjured arm. "We'll do that right now."

"Wait." Zirta went in front of Obi-Wan, who still avoided her gaze. "I will take care of him tonight."

Krana and Jancy looked downcast. "Okay, Boss." They dejectedly went upstairs to their rooms.

"Goodnight, Flyn." Zirta took Obi-Wan's uninjured arm and led him upstairs. "Why don't you get in the shower and I'll go get the med kit."

Obi-Wan went into his room without a word. He grabbed a clean pair of leggings and went into his fresher. He felt completely numb. _Is this how I'm going to be from now on – some unfeeling robot?_ He peeled the bandage off his shoulder, took off his leggings and got into the shower. As he let the warm water flow over him, he wished that it could wash away his guilt for the deaths of seventeen innocent men.

When Obi-Wan emerged from the fresher, Zirta was waiting for him. Blood from the gash on his shoulder was already beginning to run down his arm again. Zirta looked at his shoulder. "That's quite a wound."

Obi-Wan just shrugged. Zirta sighed and went over to the bed. "Come and sit down. It will be easier for me to work on your shoulder." Obi-Wan complied. Zirta wiped the blood off his arm with a clean cloth and then held it against the wound. She handed Obi-Wan a tube of bacta gel. "Open this, please."

Obi-Wan did as she asked. As she squeezed bacta gel into his wound, he started to wonder about her ministrations. Why was she was taking care of him herself? Why the big change from this morning to now? It didn't make sense. But he also didn't want to ask her about it. He really didn't want to talk to her at all. He hoped that she would just bind his wound and then leave.

Zirta spoke up beside him. "I'm going to use the skin glue. This will probably hurt because I've got to hold the wound tightly together." At his nod, she set to work. She applied the glue and pressed the wound together. A sharp intake of breath was the only sign he gave of his pain.

Obi-Wan's eyes began to water as she continued to hold the gash closed. _Force have mercy, this hurts!_ Finally, she let up the pressure a bit. When she was sure the wound would stay closed she removed her hands. Obi-Wan let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Zirta applied more bacta gel over the now-closed wound and covered it with a clean bandage. She then packed the supplies back into the med kit. "You're going to have to give that arm a rest for a couple days. Definitely no heavy lifting." She gazed a moment at his profile. "You CAN talk, you know!" She let out a frustrated sigh when he still said nothing. "Did you lose your tongue in the arena or something?"

Obi-Wan turned to look at her. "Okay, you want me to talk, then why are you taking care of me yourself?"

"Because you're MY property and I wanted to handle this myself."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "I should have known that's what you'd say." He went over to the window, keeping his back to her. "That's all any man is to you, isn't he? Property. No better than a chair or a desk."

Zirta came up behind Obi-Wan. She ran her hands slowly down his back. "You ARE my property, but I certainly don't think of you as a chair." She felt him stiffen as she moved her hands around to his front and tracked down from his chest to his stomach. She turned him around to face her. His face was set in stone. She traced a fingernail down the cleft in his chin. "I now consider you worthy of being my consort, Obi-Wan. You will be mine in EVERY way. And no other woman will be allowed to touch you, I promise you that!"

Obi-Wan had to fight down his revulsion. He hated this woman and loathed her touch. Now he'd have to endure intimacy with her? His learning how to shut off his emotions would certainly come in handy here! Obi-Wan's mind raced as Zirta untied the drawstrings on his leggings and used them to pull him over to the bed. "You just said that I should give this arm a rest." He was grasping at straws and he knew it.

Zirta smirked as she pushed Obi-Wan down on the bed. "Don't worry, I'll do all the work."


	8. Supremacy Ch 8

Thank you all so much for your comments! To The dancing Cavalier: Obi is wearing a Force-suppression collar. Qui-Gon can't track him through their bond. To Jedi-Bant: Don't worry, the fight isn't completely out of Obi yet! To Blackheart Syaoran: Your comments are TOO funny! I wish I had time and room to personally respond to all reviews, but please know they are all read and appreciated!

oooooooo

Mace Windu paced his quarters. He knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't get his mind to rest. He stopped and ran his hand over his bald head. _I'm not going to be of any help to Obi-Wan like this!_ He sat down on the floor and got into his meditative position.

They had searched countless arenas, but there was no sign of Obi-Wan. Both he and Qui-Gon had become even more worried for Obi-Wan after being eyewitnesses to the utter barbarity of the Games. Mace sighed as he let go of his frustration and released it into the Force. He let the Force calm his mind. He was missing something. He felt that the answer to all of this was close by. Why couldn't he see it?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon paced in his quarters. He knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't get his mind to rest. Worry for his padawan was starting to erode his calm. He stopped and ran his hand through his long hair. _I'm not doing Obi-Wan any good like this!_

Qui-Gon sat down on the floor to meditate. He now understood why Obi-Wan had been so affected by what he had seen at the Games. He was right, it WAS brutality. He couldn't imagine his padawan having to participate in such horror. They had to find him soon! Qui-Gon had the nagging feeling the he was missing something. But what?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zirta woke up to find Obi-Wan already up. She could hear him in the fresher. She put on her robe and joined him. His hair was wet and a towel was around his waist. He paused from his shaving as he noticed her entrance. He wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. He continued his shaving.

Zirta smiled wickedly as she looked him up and down. She had quite a prize! No Aurelian man could possibly be equipped like her Obi-Wan! She would NEVER share him with anyone! Her employees, her aides and the crowds at the Games could pine all they wanted, but Zirta was going to keep him all to herself. She moved closer to him. "Do you mind if I shower while you shave?"

Obi-Wan gestured casually. "Go right ahead."

Zirta opted for a sonic shower and was back out in no time. Obi-Wan was putting away the shaver. She went over and inspected his shoulder. "Your shoulder looks better." She touched it lightly, but stopped when he winced.

"It's still tender." Obi-Wan walked out into the bedroom and pulled out a clean pair of leggings from a drawer.

Zirta intercepted him and threw the leggings on the dresser. She grinned as she undid his towel and tossed it aside. "First things first."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jancy and Krana tried to enter Obi-Wan's room only to find it locked. They looked at each other wide-eyed and headed over to Zirta's room. Hesitantly, they opened the door and found the room empty.

Krana was crestfallen. "She's with OUR Obi-Wan!"

Jancy looked equally defeated. "Yeah." She brightened as a thought struck her. "Maybe she'll finally let us have a chance, since she was able to be with him first!"

Krana looked dubious. "Do you really think so?"

"I don't see why not. Let's ask her about it first thing!"

When Obi-Wan and Zirta finally exited his room, Krana and Jancy were waiting for them. Obi-Wan didn't even glance in their direction. Jancy spoke up first. "Boss, do you mind if we speak with you privately?"

Zirta turned to Obi-Wan. "Go ahead to the dining room. We'll join you shortly." Obi-Wan didn't so much as nod. He just kept walking. Zirta turned back to her aides. "Well?"

Jancy swallowed, trying to build up her courage. "Well, Boss, we were wondering about Obi-Wan. We…we want to know when we can have time with him ourselves?" Krana just nodded in agreement.

Zirta's eyes narrowed. "Never."

"NEVER? But, with any other slave…"

"Obi-Wan is NOT any other slave!" Zirta came in closer, looking at both women in turn. "Hear this and hear it well. Obi-Wan is MINE and mine alone! NO ONE touches him but me! Anyone who does will pay. Is that clear?"

Jancy and Krana nodded, fear evident in their eyes.

Zirta smiled maliciously. "Good." She turned and headed downstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mace was thoughtful as he ate his light breakfast. He had meditated all night. His meditations had cleared his head and given him focus. He now felt that searching this city, or even this area was useless. He also sensed that questioning slave dealers was a dead end. He had the feeling that whoever now owned Obi-Wan had bypassed a dealer and taken him herself. They needed to be looking for people who owned a lot of slaves, especially gladiators – probably those with wealth and prominence.

Mace also had the feeling that they should be searching arenas on the northern continent instead of the southern. His feelings also told him that he and Qui-Gon should do those searches themselves, without the knowledge of the Aurelian government. He got up and headed for Qui-Gon's quarters. He didn't trust the Aurelian officials. _From now on, this is strictly a Jedi affair!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan sat on a bench beside the employee building. It was a green, shady area with a fountain. The sound of the water was soothing. If he closed his eyes, Obi-Wan could almost imagine he was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains back at the Temple. Almost.

"Hi, Obi-Wan!" Flyn walked over to him and sat down. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just had to get out of the house. I had to get away from HER!" Obi-Wan flushed with embarrassment and anger at the thought of Zirta.

"Ah." Flyn had put two and two together. Zirta wanted Obi-Wan for more than just his gladiatorial skill. And she obviously didn't want anyone else having him in that capacity. It angered her that Zirta would take advantage of a kid – especially a kid like Obi-Wan. Flyn put her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid. Really."

Obi-Wan turned his eyes to her. "Why do you do it, Flyn? Why do you work for her?"

"I was really down on my luck when I met her. I needed a job in the worst way. I didn't really know what I was getting into until I got here. I could've left, I suppose, but I was tired of not knowing where my next meal would come from. I pushed aside my own misgivings for a roof over my head and three meals per day."

"Oh, yes, there's that pushing aside emotions routine. I'm starting to get kind of good at it myself. It's probably the only way I'll survive this Hell I've been put into. But do you know what scares me?" Obi-Wan paused, looking off into the distance. "Now that I'm learning how to shut down my emotions – what if I get to the point where there's no turning them back on again?"

Flyn looked at the young man beside her. His shoulders were slumped and sadness hung around him like a shroud. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

Obi-Wan continued. "Do you know anything about the Jedi?"

Flyn shrugged her shoulders. "Just snippets, really. Something about being the guardians of justice for the Republic. I've heard that they're great warriors."

"We're not warriors. Not first, anyway."

Flyn looked at him in shock. "What do you mean 'we?'

"I'm a Jedi, Flyn. I arrived here on Aurelia a little over a week ago with my master, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan noticed Flyn's eyebrow go up at that. "The word 'master' for the Jedi does not have the same connotation that it has here. Qui-Gon is my teacher, my guide and I am his apprentice. We were sent here to help mediate the dispute between the northern and southern continents over the issue of slavery."

"So that's how Zirta came to know you! I had no idea you were a Jedi!" Flyn looked genuinely dismayed.

"Jedi are first and foremost guardians of the peace. We only become warriors if it's absolutely necessary, and then only in defense. We believe all life is precious and that freedom goes hand in hand with justice. Before coming here, I thought that I'd pretty much seen it all – war, injustice, tyranny and lawlessness. But I've never encountered such prejudice, degradation and devaluing of life as I've seen and now, personally endured, here on Aurelia. It's something that I still cannot truly fathom. But Aurelia has changed me. I've now killed seventeen innocent men. I can't change it and I can't take it back. I've gone against everything I've ever known and believed in."

Obi-Wan finally turned and looked Flyn in the eye. "My master, Qui-Gon, and the Jedi Order will not stop looking for me. They WILL eventually find me. But I'm afraid once they find out what I've done, they'll kick me out of the Order!" Obi-Wan's voice wavered with emotion. "But the truth is, I wouldn't blame them. How could I possibly go back to being a Jedi after this?" Obi-Wan turned away so Flyn couldn't see his tears.

Flyn pulled him into a hug. Obi-Wan could no longer contain the sobs that wanted to erupt. He let himself go. Flyn just held him and rocked him as he cried. She felt her heart breaking for this distraught and hopeless young man. When Obi-Wan was done, he sat back and wiped at his eyes. He gave her a small smile. "So much for my not having any more emotions."

Flyn smiled warmly at him. "I don't think it would be possible for you to not have emotions, kid."

Obi-Wan's smile faded. "I can't afford emotions if I'm to maintain my sanity. The longer I stay here, the more I feel I have to make a choice between the two." He got off the bench and squeezed her hand. "Thank you." He turned and walked away.

When Obi-Wan was gone, Jancy and Krana came out of their hiding spot behind the employee building. They sat down beside Flyn, who looked at them in irritation. "How long have you been there?"

Jancy sighed heavily. "We heard your whole conversation. We secretly followed Obi-Wan out of the house to talk with him. But he looked like he really needed to be alone. So, we just stood back and watched him. Then you came along."

Krana sadly shook her head. "We had no idea that he was a Jedi, either. Poor Obi-Wan! I feel horrible for him! Seeing his pain just broke my heart!" Tears pooled in her eyes.

Flyn looked at them in surprise. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

Jancy nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, we do. We have to do something to help him! We can't just stand back and watch her destroy Obi-Wan. He's too special!"

Krana perked up. "Yeah, there has to be something we can do to help him escape!"

Flyn nodded. "Yes, I've had enough of this place, anyway. I have the feeling that Zirta isn't going to let Obi-Wan out of her sight for long periods of time while she's here at the compound. We'll probably need to wait for a time when she's gone. Wait a minute, do you know where the negotiations with the Jedi were being held?"

Jancy shook her head. "No, she never did tell us. She's been extremely secretive about all of her movements lately. She doesn't trust anyone."

Flyn got up and looked around to be sure no one was listening. "Try and find out where Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon, is staying. We must try and get a message to him."

Krana looked worried. "But Zirta monitors all communications going to or from this compound."

Flyn looked determined. "We'll have to figure a way around that. Hey, I could probably help him escape while we're out at a Game!"

Jancy shook her head. "That collar on Obi-Wan is equipped with a tracking device. And Zirta has you secretly followed by armed guards every time you go to a Game. She knows how fond you are of Obi-Wan and doesn't entirely trust you not to help him escape. That is ONE thing she has bothered to tell us."

"Blast that woman!" Flyn hissed out her breath. "This isn't going to be easy, but we have to find a way!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan sat in his room a couple hours after dinner. He fervently hoped that Zirta would leave him alone that night. He flexed his shoulder a bit. It was a lot less tender than it was that morning. Bacta gel had been applied to it several times that day, which was quickly helping it to heal. Obi-Wan froze when he saw his door open.

It was Zirta. She strode in and gave him a cocky smile. "Come with me, Obi-Wan." She held out her hand. Obi-Wan got up, but would not put his hand in hers. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along behind her out into the hallway and then into another bedroom. The room was huge and ornately decorated. "This is my room. This is where you will be staying tonight and every night. It's much more comfortable." She looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What I'm offering you is quite an honor."

Obi-Wan could not believe her! "An honor? You have got to be kidding me! Where is the honor in any of this?"

Zirta's eyes grew cold. "The honor is that I'm allowing you to live. The honor is that I have made you into a star gladiator. The honor is that I'm allowing you to roam freely in my house. The honor is that I have chosen you as my consort. And the honor is that I'm allowing this room to be yours as well as mine!"

Obi-Wan's eyes grew equally cold. "You know nothing of honor, Zirta."

Zirta stared at Obi-Wan for a moment. Then her mouth grew into a malicious smile. "Very well." She came nose to nose with him. "But now, neither do you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon and Mace were making plans on how to work this investigation alone. Qui-Gon had come to the same conclusion as Mace. They were planning to go to the northern continent the next morning. They had also started doing discreet investigations on all the officials involved in the negotiations. Finding out information without going through official channels was proving difficult, especially with the automatic disdain showed toward their gender.

Mace tapped his fingers on the table. "I just have the feeling that one of the officials is involved with this somehow. They had the most contact with Obi-Wan. Whoever took him saw something in him that they liked, something that intrigued them. I bet that this goes beyond just the physical."

Qui-Gon rubbed at his beard. "I completely agree that Obi-Wan's personality could have intrigued someone, especially here, where the men are so defeated. But I don't think we can dismiss that it might have been merely physical, either. Obi-Wan's looks get him a lot of attention almost everywhere we go – much to his chagrin." Qui-Gon laughed.

Mace smiled knowingly. "Yes, but I have the feeling that this is both physical and personality combined. And that means someone who had some interaction with him. We must continue trying to get what information we can on all the Aurelians involved with the negotiations."

Determination shone in Qui-Gon's eyes. "Then that is what we will do."


	9. Supremacy Ch 9

Thank you all for your comments! I've been able to update daily because I had a few chapters written before I began posting. However, I haven't completed Ch. 10 yet, so you may or may not get an update tomorrow! To Laura of Maychoria: Thank you for your thoughts! Don't worry, I have every intention of seeing this story through the very difficult recovery stage of our poor Obi!

oooooo

Obi-Wan and Flyn were in the transport on the way back to the compound from a late-afternoon Game. Flyn watched Obi-Wan as he gazed out the window. His sadness had seemed to dissipate. Now she was seeing…nothing. He just didn't seem to care anymore, and that scared her.

"Well, I'm up to twenty-one now." Obi-Wan stated it matter-of-factly. He had killed twenty-one men. He was having a hard time feeling anything. Did he care anymore? He just didn't know. Obi-Wan was beginning to believe Zirta. He was without honor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mace and Qui-Gon had searched several arenas on the northern continent that day. There had been no sign of Obi-Wan. They were now at their fifth arena and were asking a worker questions. The woman had been reluctant to answer questions from Jedi Knights at first, but once she realized she wasn't personally in trouble, she cooperated.

"Has there been a new contestant in the Games here recently? One who isn't Aurelian? One who's bigger and stronger than Aurelian men," Mace asked calmly.

The woman laughed. "Well, that wouldn't be hard! But I have heard some stories of someone like that fighting in the cities on the west coast. He's unbeatable from what I've heard and creating quite a sensation."

"Thank you!" Mace and Qui-Gon hurried out of the arena and headed for the west coast.

They chose to go to the largest city first. They arrived there in the early evening. They went straight to the largest arena and pulled aside a security guard. "We've heard stories of a non-Aurelian gladiator who's unbeatable. Do you know of him?" Mace was all business.

"Oh, you must mean The Flame! He's unbeatable, alright and definitely not Aurelian! He's way too strong and tall for that! In fact, you just missed him. He fought here this afternoon."

Mace and Qui-Gon looked at each other, their hope growing. "Do you know where he went from here?"

"Well, let me look at the roster. We keep a running list of scheduled participants in all the Games in this region." She went over to her desk and flipped through the list. "Nope, he isn't scheduled for any more Games this week. Sorry."

"Do you know where his owner lives?" Qui-Gon tried not to sound too eager.

"Nah, we don't keep track of that information here. Considering this whole industry isn't completely legal, the owners would never agree to us knowing their personal information."

Mace's face was it's usual neutral, but frustration could be seen in his eyes. "Thank you for your time."

As they walked towards the exit, Qui-Gon was rapidly losing his calm center. His breath started coming in pants. His hands curled up into fists. Mace gave him a sideways glance. "Calm down, Qui-Gon. This isn't over yet."

"We were so close! He was just here! Why couldn't we have gotten here just a little sooner!"

Mace put his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "I'm just as frustrated as you, Qui-Gon. But we can't lose our calm or our focus. I suggest we start questioning everyone we can about Obi-Wan's owner. Someone has to know something about her."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flyn and Krana met in the trees near the fountain. Krana knew very well that Zirta had listening devices throughout the employee areas. She trusted no one. They felt this was one place they could go to have a private conversation. Flyn glanced around them before talking. "Were you able to find out the location of the negotiations?"

"Yes, I was able to access her secret files. Jancy has found a way to send a message without it being recorded and sent to Zirta. We'll send a message to one of Zirta's aides at that location after Zirta goes to bed. We'll try to convince her that we're calling on behalf of Zirta and want to be put in contact with the Jedi immediately."

"Good. The Jedi need to be informed of how many guards and employees they'll be facing if they try to storm this place. Find out when they plan to come so I know when to deactivate the electricity in the outer wall."

Krana nodded. "Well, let's hope this works!"

"You two be careful, but get in contact with the Jedi!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan got up from the dinner table and started to head out the door. Zirta quickly got up to follow him. "Where are you going?"

Obi-Wan barely even slowed down. "For a walk. I need some air." That house was becoming a prison to him. He just felt the need to get out of there for a while. The compound was pretty quiet. It seemed everyone was already in for the night. He walked around the entire compound and stopped at the place with the fountain.

Obi-Wan sat down on a picnic table, resting his feet on the bench. He liked this place because it was nestled in some trees. It at least gave him the illusion of privacy. His head turned as he heard a twig snap somewhere to his left. He then saw one of Zirta's employees coming towards him with a feral smile. She was one of the women gawking at him in the exercise room the other day. Obi-Wan casually watched her as she got closer.

"So, I finally get to meet you in person. Since the Boss keeps you under lock and key so much of the time, this is a rare opportunity. In fact, I've been waiting for this opportunity since I first saw you in the exercise room." She looked Obi-Wan over slowly. "Stand up."

Obi-Wan did as she said. Why shouldn't he? He just didn't care anymore. He stood there and held her gaze as she moved her hands up his arms and down his chest. "Just so you know, if Zirta catches you, she'll kill you," he said calmly.

The woman moved her hands down his stomach. "I'll take my chances." She circled her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. She moved her hands down his back and then down underneath the waistband of his leggings. Her hands came back out as she ended the kiss. She quickly pulled at his drawstrings.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zirta's outraged voice rang out. She stood there aiming a small blaster at the other woman's chest.

"Oh, Boss! Come on, I was just having some fun! I mean, we all want a taste of him!"

"He is MINE!" Zirta's voice was shrill with rage. "I told all you to keep your hands off of him!

Obi-Wan quickly retied his drawstrings and stood in between the woman and Zirta. Always when he thought he didn't care anymore, something happened to prove he did. "Don't."

An icy coldness entered Zirta's eyes. "Get out of my way," she said dangerously.

"No. You won't kill me." He backed up closer to the woman behind him, ready to guard her. "Let her go. She won't bother me again."

The other woman piped up. "Yeah, Boss, I promise! I won't even look at him again!"

Zirta was panting. Her rage was obviously still boiling. Finally, she lowered her hand. "I suggest that you relate this experience to your fellow employees. The next woman who tries to touch MY Obi-Wan dies!"

The woman ran towards the entrance to the employee building. Obi-Wan gave Zirta a disgusted look before heading back to the house. Zirta stayed back, her body quaking with rage. She tried to calm herself down.

Thoughts swam in Obi-Wan's head. He went upstairs and into his old room. What else would Zirta be capable of in order to keep him in her grasp? He felt that his own brittle self-restraint was ready to snap. He was sick and tired of being seen as nothing but an object – a plaything merely for pleasure or for making a profit. He was quickly growing tired of being controlled.

Zirta strode in a few minutes later. She was obviously still angry. "Why are you in here? This isn't your room anymore!" She pointed out into the hall. "Go into OUR room!"

Obi-Wan stalked out of the room and into Zirta's. He was quickly getting to the breaking point with this woman. He worked to keep his temper in check. He wasn't quite sure what he'd be capable of if she kept this up, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Zirta angrily walked up to Obi-Wan. "Why did you let her touch you?"

"As you keep reminding me, I am a slave. Who am I to say no to one of your employees?"

Zirta slapped him across the face. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards him. His eyes were hard and cold. "You will never do that to me again."

Fear entered Zirta's eyes because she knew he meant it. She had no doubt that he could kill her right now with his bare hands if he allowed himself to. But Obi-Wan was intelligent. He had to know that he and the other slaves wouldn't live long if he ever did anything to her.

Obi-Wan finally released her arm and turned away. "What do you want from me? My very soul?"

Zirta was rubbing her arm where he'd held her. She could tell that there would be bruises there soon. "When I touch you…When we're together, you're so robotic. I want some… reciprocation."

Obi-Wan slowly turned around. His eyes had gone from cold stone to burning flame. "Reciprocation? You want RECIPROCATION?" He walked towards her looking like a volcano about to erupt. She started to back up. "Alright, ZIRTA, if that's what you want, so be it!" Obi-Wan threw her onto the bed. He got onto the bed and straddled her, holding her arms down as he got down into her face. "Just so we're clear on this, I'M in control tonight, not you!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan lay in the bed next to Zirta unable to sleep. He moved her arm off of him with disgust and got out of bed. He slipped on his leggings and went out onto the balcony. Obi-Wan sat down in the chair, propped his feet up and looked up into the sky. It was a clear night with many bright, twinkling stars. He used to be able to draw comfort from such a sight. Now he felt nothing.

Obi-Wan had to wonder what he was becoming. He looked back on what he'd done just a few hours before and couldn't believe it. He never would have thought himself capable of such behavior. His temper, frustration and humiliation had definitely gotten the best of him. _Am I becoming a monster just like Zirta?_ He felt empty, devoid of purpose. The missing presence of the Force was a gaping black hole. There was nothing, nothing!

Obi-Wan knew that he was dying inside, slowly but surely. Would he be forever and irreparably changed by the time his master could rescue him? Obi-Wan started to question himself about everything. Was he doing enough? But without the Force, what could he possibly do in this fortress? Were the lives of twenty-one worth saving, even if it meant one hundred would die? Should he fight back more? But how much more would Zirta tolerate before she made good on her threat? Would the slaves who would die think his rebellion worth it? Obi-Wan felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. _Oh, Master, please hurry!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the middle of the night, and Mace and Qui-Gon were still hard at work. They had questioned everyone they could about Obi-Wan's owner. One woman had even remembered her name – Flyn. The woman remembered Flyn being a gladiator trainer. That made sense, since the real owner would not what her identity revealed. Other people had seen her transport taking her and Obi-Wan across the sea to the southern continent.

With that news in hand, Mace had called his well-paid informers to focus on getting information on the officials from the southern continent. As Mace and Qui-Gon readied their transport to head for the southern continent, Mace's comlink beeped. "This is Windu."

A husky woman's voice came through. "I found some interesting things for you. First of all, there is a woman in this area who is known to have a great many gladiators. There are even rumors about a large training compound somewhere. The frustrating thing is, no one seems to know her identity – they just know OF her. But they say she's always on the lookout for new blood. I also checked some things on Prime Minister Zirta. She has a lot of holdings, though nothing that can really be checked further back than a few years. She has corporate ownership on top of corporate ownership, to the point where it's hard to trace what she actually owns. It does seem she has considerable wealth, but that also is spread out and hard to find. I was able to dig a bit into her personal assets, but I didn't find all that much out of the ordinary. She did buy a large piece of land several years ago. It wasn't valuable land, but it seems she still holds it."

Mace glanced at Qui-Gon. "Can you give us the location of that land?"

"I can probably did that up for you. But it will cost you extra."

"Do it." Mace closed the communication. "This Zirta sounds like someone who is good at covering her tracks."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Indeed. Why take such pains to cover your tracks if you have nothing to hide?"

Mace hopped into their transport. "Let's head over to the southern continent. Hopefully she'll contact us with the location of that land soon."

As they headed over the sea, Qui-Gon's comlink beeped. "Jinn here."

A tentative voice asked, "Are you Obi-Wan's master?"

Qui-Gon flew forward in the seat. "Yes! Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. He's here at Zirta's training compound. There are a few of us here who want to help him escape. But this place is highly fortified. Do you have people who can help you?"

Qui-Gon muted the comlink. "I'm sure Lahrna would be willing to help. She'll probably lend us her security forces." At Mace's nod, Qui-Gon opened the comlink again. "Yes, we have people who can help us."

A sigh of relief came through. "Good. We've got about seventy-five employees and guards here. The outer wall is electrified, but we will see to it that it's deactivated when you arrive. There are always eight guards with their pikas, which is a very vicious animal, on duty at any given time. There are cameras all over the place. Blast, I forgot about those! We'll have to try and deactivate those as well. I'm currently sending you the location of the compound."

Qui-Gon waited a moment. "Got it. Okay, it's 0320 standard hours. Plan for our arrival at 0630 hours." He paused. "How is Obi-Wan?"

The woman hesitated. "Physically he's fine. He's being kept in the main house. You'll know it when you see it. I need to go. Best of luck, Jedi!"

Qui-Gon shot Mace a worried look. "You heard her hesitation."

Mace's face was resolute. "He'll be back with us in just a few hours. We'll do all we can to help him through this."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'm going to call Lahrna."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flyn quietly walked up to the doorway of the camera monitoring station. There was only one very obviously bored woman working. Flyn aimed her dart gun and shot the woman in the neck. Almost instantly she fell to the floor. She put the woman into the storage closet and locked it. Just to be sure, she went over to the main switch and turned off the cameras.

Flyn then made her way to the maintenance room. She deactivated the auto alarm and then turned off the main power switch to the outer wall. _Okay, we're all set on this end. Let's hope the Jedi have things ready on their end._


	10. Supremacy Ch 10

Okie-dokie. I had written more of this chapter than I thought, so I was able to finish pretty quickly. Thank you for your awesome comments! To Laura of Maychoria: No, that wasn't Tahl. That was just one of Mace's Aurelian informers.

oooooo

Mace and Qui-Gon ran quietly towards the wall of the compound. It was still dark outside, though dawn would be upon them soon. They and all of Lahrna's security forces were wearing black. They were shadows moving over the rough terrain. They had fifty women with them. Since they had the element of surprise, it would be enough.

Security officers all around the wall got onto the shoulders of another. Some aimed their dart guns at the guards, the others at the pikas. Nearly in the same instant, all the guards and the pikas fell down unconscious. Quickly, everyone climbed up over the wall. Mace and Qui-Gon easily sailed over the wall with help from the Force. Mace's keen eyes swept the compound. It was quiet. Most people were still asleep.

Qui-Gon saw the large house up ahead and ran for it, Mace right behind him. They noticed the security forces moving through the compound, shooting any employee who emerged with a dart. The forces then moved en masse into the employee building. Qui-Gon and Mace would trust the security forces to do their job. Their focus was to get to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was still up on the balcony. He had been drifting in and out of sleep when something down on the ground caught his eye. He looked down and saw figures in black running through the compound. His heart instantly started pounding. Could it be? He jumped up and turned around to find Zirta standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Obi-Wan walked towards Zirta, hoping she'd move back inside. When she did, Obi-Wan quickly took hold of her arms and forced them around her back. He held her there in a firm grip. Part of Zirta was fearful, but another part was hoping for a repeat of the previous night. But then he spoke in her ear, "It's over, Zirta."

Mace and Qui-Gon ran in, lightsabers activated. They were followed closely by a couple of security officers. Qui-Gon didn't think he'd ever been so relieved in his life! Obi-Wan looked to be okay. He and Mace deactivated their sabers. As Qui-Gon's eyes fell on Zirta, he grew instantly angry. "I hope you like solitude Zirta, because you're going to be alone in a prison cell for a very long time."

The two security officers moved to escort Zirta away. Zirta turned back to Obi-Wan, a frenzied look on her face. "No matter how long I'm in prison, I'm never going to forget you. Someday, I'll get out. And when I do, I'm going to come looking for you." The officers started to pull Zirta towards the door. "You're MINE, do you hear me? I'll find you!"

Mace gave her a disgusted look. "Get her out of here!"

As the officers pulled her out, Zirta continued to struggle. "Tell them what we did in here, Obi-Wan! Tell them what we were to each other!" She continued to scream as she was dragged down the hall. "Tell them EVERYTHING you did!"

Obi-Wan turned around in shame. As glad as he was to see Qui-Gon and Mace, he couldn't bear to look them in the eye. He was a disgrace! He didn't deserve to stand in the presence of two such honorable men – two such honorable Jedi.

Qui-Gon's heart constricted to see his padawan looking so humiliated and ashamed. He stepped closer to his apprentice. "Obi-Wan?"

Krana, Jancy and Flyn ran into the room. "Obi-Wan?" They looked over at Mace and Qui-Gon. "We're the ones who called you."

Qui-Gon smiled. "We owe you our gratitude."

Jancy and Krana started to move towards Obi-Wan, but Flyn motioned them back. Flyn moved over to Obi-Wan. She put her arm around his shoulder and turned him towards the others. "You should be very proud of Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan looked up sharply at her, but Flyn continued. "He is a strong, spirited, wonderful kid! It was an honor to know him." She smiled at him affectionately, but he just looked embarrassed.

Qui-Gon and Mace exchanged a glance. Qui-Gon looked pointedly at his padawan. "We are proud of him."

Mace took a step towards Obi-Wan. "Indeed we are." Flyn nodded her appreciation. She squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder and moved back over to join the other women.

Obi-Wan still couldn't look Mace or Qui-Gon in the eye. _They wouldn't say that if they knew everything I've done._ He was uncomfortable with all the scrutiny. He just wanted to get out of here!

Mace looked at the women. "Do you have the release mechanism for his collar?"

"Oh, yes!" Krana ran to Zirta's office and came back with a small device. She ran it over Obi-Wan's collar and punched in a code. With a _clink_, the collar unlocked. Krana took it off and threw it aside. The untanned circle around his neck left a reminder of its presence.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt the Force hovering around him again. The sensation was a bit overwhelming. He swayed, grabbing hold of the bedpost to steady himself. Qui-Gon placed his hand on his shoulder. _Obi-Wan?_

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the sound of his master's voice in his head. He took a step back in horror. _No!_ He didn't want Qui-Gon to see any of the things he'd done. He quickly slammed his mental shields in place, effectively locking his master out.

It pained Qui-Gon to see his padawan recoil from his mental touch. He had the feeling that this was going to be a long, slow recovery process. He turned back to the women. "Do you still have his lightsaber and the clothes he wore when he was captured?"

Jancy looked confused. "Lightsaber?"

Qui-Gon opened up his cloak and pointed to his lightsaber. "It looks like this."

"Oh, yes, we still have those things." She ran back into Zirta's office and collected the items from the safe. Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan's saber while he changed back into his Aurelian clothes. When Obi-Wan emerged from the fresher, Qui-Gon handed him the lightsaber.

Obi-Wan just looked at it. _I don't deserve to carry that._ He shook his head and started to back up.

"Padawan, you will take your lightsaber!" Qui-Gon spoke with authority. He almost hated to do it, but knew that it would be necessary to get Obi-Wan to comply. He was determined that his padawan would leave this place as he came – as a Jedi!

Obi-Wan hesitantly took the saber from his master. He rolled it around in his hand and then stuck it in his pocket. Qui-Gon put his hand to Obi-Wan's back. "Let's go, Obi-Wan." Krana and Jancy went with them.

Mace held back and pulled Flyn aside. "What happened to Obi-Wan here?" At her questioning look he elaborated. "If I'm going to be able to help Obi-Wan, I need to know the complete picture. No holding back."

Flyn sighed heavily. "Zirta was first attracted to Obi-Wan's fiery spirit. She saw him to be a fighter, in more ways than one. She wanted him to be her star gladiator. She knew he'd be unbeatable and earn her a fortune. In order to get Obi-Wan to fight, she told him that if he ever refused to fight, got himself killed or tried to escape, she would kill all one hundred slaves here at the compound. She meant it, too. She wouldn't have given it a second thought."

Flyn gave Mace a grieved look. "So, Obi-Wan was forced to choose between killing in the Games, or letting all the slaves here get killed. Even though it tore him apart, he fought and killed in the Games. He killed a total of twenty-one men. He got to where he could push his emotions aside and just act, though it was starting to kill him inside. But that wasn't all."

Flyn looked at Mace, as though uncertain if she should really continue. Mace nodded that she should. "Most women on Aurelia have not seen a non-Aurelian man. As I'm sure you've noticed, Aurelian men are rather small and weak. Obi-Wan's size and his strength, coupled with his good looks, made him very enticing to almost every Aurelian woman he came into contact with. Considering he was a slave, most women didn't think twice about treating him like a plaything. He's been leered at, groped and just generally degraded."

"At first, Zirta wanted Obi-Wan to focus completely on the Games, so she forbid her employees to touch him. That was a blessing, anyway. But the crowds at the Games pawed at him and the employees here were all chomping at the bit, waiting for Zirta to give her okay for them to go after him. But Zirta started to get more and more possessive of Obi-Wan and didn't want anyone else to touch him. She obviously wasn't immune to his physical attributes any more than the other women. Obi-Wan's defiance and strong will became more and more attractive to her. Eventually, she demanded that he become her consort. She took advantage of him in the worst way, the poor kid! And after that, she hardly let him out of her sight. Her possessiveness became even worse." Flyn sighed again. "Obi-Wan told me just a couple of days ago that he's a Jedi. He explained what being a Jedi means to him and how he feels he's betrayed everything he used to stand for. He's convinced that the Jedi will kick him out of the Order AND that he deserves it."

Mace tried to keep his face neutral, but horror emanated from his eyes. It was worse than he thought. "Thank you for your honesty. And thank you for caring for him."

Flyn smiled softly. "I couldn't help it. He's very special." She paused, eyeing him. "You aren't going to are you? Kick him out of the Order, I mean."

"No. He will not be kicked out of the Order. We will do everything we can to help him heal from this." Mace secretly hoped that would be enough. He and Flyn headed outside towards Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They were standing with Jancy and Krana, watching as the newly freed slaves were put into transports. Most of Zirta's employees had already been loaded into security transports and taken back to the city. A few strays were still being captured.

Jancy looked awed. "Wow! You didn't even have to kill anyone!"

Qui-Gon looked at her. "That's the way the Jedi prefer to do things. We don't take life unnecessarily." Even as he uttered the words, he regretted them.

Obi-Wan looked like he'd been punched. His head lowered even more. _Master's trying to tell me that he will never forgive what I've done and neither will the Council._

Mace gave Qui-Gon a stern look. The women had their hands over their mouths. Qui-Gon felt an inch tall.

"When will you be leaving Aurelia?" Krana was desperate to change the subject.

"This afternoon," Mace answered.

Krana put her hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "We will be there to say goodbye when you leave."

Obi-Wan nodded. At Qui-Gon's direction, they started heading for the open gate. Obi-Wan then saw the woman Zirta had almost killed the night before. She was in binders and was being pushed towards a security transport. When she noticed Obi-Wan, she dug in her heels. "Wait!"

Obi-Wan nodded to the security officer. She brought the woman over to him. The woman looked genuinely confused. "Why did you protect me from Zirta after I…after what I tried to do to you?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon before looking her in the eye. He spoke softly. "Because there has been enough killing."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon stood in the doorway to Obi-Wan's room inside their quarters. Mace was currently contacting the Council and making preparations for their departure. With the help of a sleep suggestion, Obi-Wan was now sleeping soundly. Qui-Gon watched his sleeping apprentice with a heavy heart.

Obi-Wan hadn't said a word the entire trip back to the city. He had steadfastly refused to look him or Mace in the eye. Immediately upon returning to their quarters, Obi-Wan had gone into his room. Qui-Gon had entered to find him curled into a ball on his bed. He had sensed the boy's exhaustion and felt it best he should get some sleep.

Mace entered the quarters and joined Qui-Gon in the doorway. "Sleep is probably the best thing for him right now." He motioned for Qui-Gon to join him in the living area. As they sat, Mace tried to decide how to word what he needed to say. "I pulled Flyn aside and asked her to tell me everything that happened to Obi-Wan. If we are going to help him, we both have to know the full story."

As Mace spoke, Qui-Gon felt his horror and his anger growing. He began to wonder if Obi-Wan could ever be the same again. When Mace finished, there was dead silence. Qui-Gon worked to release his growing torrent of emotions into the Force. "Oh, dear Force, what is he going to be like after all of that? His innocence will be gone, Mace! That woman stole his sweet, innocent spirit!" Qui-Gon tried to keep his voice down, not wanting to waken Obi-Wan.

Mace had to work to keep his own emotions under control. "I know. But let's hope that it isn't gone entirely. Obi-Wan is a strong boy. It's going to take him a long time to heal, but we have to hold on to the belief that he WILL eventually heal from this. We will do everything we can to help him. We won't give up on him and we won't let him give up on himself."

Qui-Gon put his face into his hands. "I should never have let him go out there alone. I should have known better!"

"Qui-Gon, it's going to be of no help to Obi-Wan for you to wallow in guilt. We have to focus on him now." Mace spoke as a Council member, not as a colleague.

Qui-Gon sat up straight and looked Mace in the eye. "You're right, of course, Master."

Mace looked up at the chrono on the wall. "Prime Minister Lahrna should be here any minute. She wanted to speak with both of us." He got up and opened the door, waiting for her to arrive. Mace didn't want her to use the door buzzer and wake Obi-Wan.

A minute later she arrived. "Ah, Master Windu, Master Jinn. Where is Obi-Wan?"

Mace gestured for her to sit on the sofa. "He's sleeping."

Lahrna looked at both men in turn. "I can't say how sorry I am that this happened, especially to him. Zirta will be punished to the fullest extent of the law, I promise you that. Besides what she did to Obi-Wan, that vile woman was actually willing to sacrifice Aurelia's economic future for her own benefit!"

Qui-Gon leaned forward earnestly. "Zirta threatened Obi-Wan before she was taken into custody. She said she'd get out of prison and find him, no matter how long it took. That woman needs to be put away for the rest of her life under the highest security!"

"Don't worry, she will be!"

"How are things in the political realm," Mace asked.

"An interim prime minister for the southern continent has been appointed until elections can be held for a new one." Lahrna paused. "I have decided to permanently shut down all gladiatorial arenas on the northern continent. I will encourage the new prime minister of the southern continent to do the same. I will no longer turn a blind eye to the slave trade. If we are to stay in the Republic, then we need to be more worthy of that position."

Qui-Gon's eyebrow went up. "You certainly won't be very popular in certain circles if you do that. But real change can't really happen unless the underlying attitudes change. Until you start seeing the men on this planet as fellow sentient beings with rights, then the slave trade will continue."

Lahrna didn't look too happy at that prospect. "Well, THAT will be a long time in coming. I can't change everyone else's attitude."

Mace looked Lahrna in the eye. "You can change YOUR attitude."

Lahrna folded her arms across her chest. "That would be so much easier if Aurelian men were more like you Jedi."

"Maybe if you give them the chance, they will be," Qui-Gon stated.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mace, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way from their transport to their ship. Lahrna, Jancy, Krana and Flyn were waiting by the ramp to see them off. Lahrna watched as Obi-Wan approached. This was a different young man than the one she'd met in the negotiations. She didn't think she wanted to know what all he'd been through, though she had an idea. She forced herself to smile. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan. It was an honor knowing you."

Obi-Wan glanced up at her, but quickly looked down again. "Goodbye, Prime Minister"

He moved over to Jancy and Krana. "Thank you for helping me." He offered each of them his hand.

"You're welcome, Obi-Wan," Jancy said. "We'll miss you," Krana added. There were tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan then moved to Flyn. He looked at her a moment before hugging her. "Thank you for everything, Flyn."

"You're welcome, kid. You're a wonderful young man, Obi-Wan. Don't let anything Zirta said or did make you think otherwise." Flyn squeezed his hand as he numbly nodded. Tears started to slide down her face as he turned and walked up the ramp.

Obi-Wan was never before so glad to leave a planet as he was Aurelia. He'd had a bad feeling about this mission from the get-go, but he'd never imagined this! He was now a completely different person than the one who arrived. And he didn't like the person he'd become.


	11. Supremacy Ch 11

Thank you for continuing to hang in there with me!

ooooo

Obi-Wan picked a room for himself on the comfortable ship. He sat down on the sleep couch and pulled his knees up under his chin. He had thought that he would at least feel better having been rescued, but he didn't. While he was still at Zirta's compound, he was in full survival mode. Now that he was out of there, the full weight of everything he'd done was crashing in on him. Obi-Wan felt like an exposed wire. He didn't want to be looked at, touched or spoken to. He wanted to be left ALONE!

Qui-Gon walked in a moment later, dashing Obi-Wan's hopes. "Padawan?"

Obi-Wan scooted around so his back was to Qui-Gon. "Please leave me alone, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon did not fail to notice that Obi-Wan didn't call him Master. He walked around the sleep couch to face him. "Please don't shut me out, Obi-Wan." He put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and was surprised when Obi-Wan jerked away.

Obi-Wan quickly scooted away from Qui-Gon and pinned his back against the wall. "PLEASE leave me alone!" He didn't want his master's sympathy. Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon would say anything he could in an attempt to make him feel better. _I don't deserve his sympathy!_

Qui-Gon slowly sat down on the edge of the sleep couch. "Padawan, I can't leave you alone. I want to help you."

Obi-Wan's countenance changed from that of a caged animal to that of a beaten animal. "Don't call me Padawan. I no longer deserve that title."

Mace entered the room at that moment. "Qui-Gon, may I have a word with you?"

Qui-Gon didn't want to leave Obi-Wan with that last comment unanswered. But he could tell that Mace meant NOW. He reluctantly stood up, still gazing at his broken apprentice. "I'll be back, Obi-Wan." He walked quickly out into the hallway with Mace.

Qui-Gon glanced out the viewport and saw that they were now in hyperspace. He had been so engrossed in his attempted conversation with Obi-Wan that he hadn't even felt them take off. "Obi-Wan doesn't want me to touch him and he doesn't want me calling him Padawan. He says that he no longer deserves that title." Qui-Gon's voice was filled with grief.

"That's why I came in when I did." Mace put his hand on the larger man's shoulder. "He isn't ready for your help yet. You're his mentor and his father figure. He loves you. But right now, he feels completely unworthy of you. Showing him your love and concern will only enhance those feelings of unworthiness and push him away more."

Qui-Gon studied Mace. He had come to see the Councilor in a new light on this mission. Many Jedi saw Mace as being too stoic and too cold. Yes, Mace was disciplined, determined and by-the-book, but Qui-Gon knew now that he wasn't cold. "What do you suggest?"

"I'd like to talk with him – as a Jedi Council member and someone kind of on the outside."

Qui-Gon could see the wisdom in Mace's words. "You're right. Obi-Wan would probably see my words as nothing more than meaningless reassurances to make him feel better. He'd probably be more apt to believe them coming from you."

Mace nodded and walked into Obi-Wan's room. Obi-Wan was now sitting on the ledge of the viewport, staring out into space.

Obi-Wan glanced at Mace, but didn't otherwise acknowledge his presence. He knew that he should follow Jedi etiquette in greeting a member of the Council, but what did it matter? He wouldn't be a Jedi for long, anyway.

Mace sat down on the edge of the sleep couch and decided to just get to it. "I know everything that happened to you since your capture."

Obi-Wan turned to Mace in horror. _Oh, please no! _"How?"

Mace nearly reeled at the force of the guilt and shame emanating from the young man. "Flyn told me." He held up his hand. "Don't be angry with her. I made her tell me."

Obi-Wan turned back to the view of space. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. The weight of his emotions was overwhelming him. His shoulders slumped and he silently acknowledged what was to come. "I will not fight the Council's decision, Master Windu."

Mace decided to get Obi-Wan to expand on that. "What decision is that, Padawan?"

"I won't fight my dismissal from the Order."

"There will be no dismissal, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned back to Mace, actually looking him in the eye. "What?"

"The Council has no intention of dismissing you." Mace looked Obi-Wan steadily in the eye. He wanted him to know that he meant what he said.

"Then you DON'T know everything I did." Obi-Wan turned back to the viewport.

"I assure you I do." Mace really hated to do this to Obi-Wan, but he knew it was necessary. "You killed twenty-one men in the Games, correct?" He watched as Obi-Wan nodded his head in shame. "Zirta forced you to be her consort, correct?" Obi-Wan seemed to diminish even more as he again nodded his head.

Mace was determined to get through to him. "Obi-Wan, you put aside your pride. You put aside your physical, emotional and mental well-being in order to protect the lives of one hundred men. If that isn't the act of a Jedi, I don't know what is."

"But I killed twenty-one innocent men! And I let my emotions, my anger, get the best of me!" Obi-Wan still didn't look at Mace.

"Yes, you killed twenty-one men. But you did that to save the lives of one hundred others. You made a choice that no one should ever have to make. Considering you weren't able to access the Force, and considering the things you were made to endure, I'm not surprised that your emotions got the better of you at times. The same thing would happen to any experienced and wise Jedi master under similar circumstances."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "But you don't know how far I went! Last night, I completely gave into my anger. I was so tired of being used and controlled! I decided that I was going to control HER for a change. I…"

"Obi-Wan," Mace's voice was firm. "Zirta forced you to do things that no one – especially someone your age – should ever have to do. Whatever happened, she brought it upon herself. And SHE killed those twenty-one men as surely as if she had been fighting in the Games herself."

Mace got up and brought a chair close to the viewport. He sat down and studied Obi-Wan. "Upon your return to the Temple after the incidents of Melida/Daan, I was very hard on you. I thought you had shown that you were controlled by your emotions and that you lacked commitment. Over time, I came to see, with a little help from Yoda," he added with amusement, "that your actions were caused by your deep sense of compassion and justice. I also came to see that once those qualities were coupled with maturity and experience, you would make an extraordinary Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan turned to look Mace in the eye. He was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. But he knew that Master Windu was not one who lied or exaggerated.

Mace leaned in towards Obi-Wan. "And let me tell you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am more certain of that now than ever before."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He sat there and drank in the sincerity written all over Mace's features. He felt the weight of thinking his life as a Jedi was over leave him. Obi-Wan knew that he still had a hard road ahead of him, but at least he'd be on that road as a Jedi. When Mace got up, he followed suit.

Mace placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Obi-Wan, and so is Qui-Gon. We're going to do everything we can to help you through this." Mace was thrilled at the spark of hope that entered Obi-Wan's eyes. He gave his shoulder a squeeze before turning to leave.

"M...Master Windu?"

Mace turned back around. "Yes?"

Obi-Wan gave him small smile. "Thank you."

Mace returned his smile. "You're welcome."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon jumped out of his seat as soon as Mace reemerged from Obi-Wan's room. "How did it go?"

"It went well. He's finally convinced that he's still a Jedi. I also think he's finally convinced that we don't blame him for what he did – that we find his actions commendable under the circumstances."

Qui-Gon breathed a sigh a relief. "Thank you, Mace."

"I was glad to do it. We're over that hurdle, but now we'll have to deal with his emotional trauma. I think we can expect nightmares and emotional outbursts that run the gamut."

Qui-Gon nodded. "He hasn't even attempted to access the Force yet. I think he feels unworthy of its comfort."

"Yes, we'll have to encourage and even help him access the Force. He may be too traumatized and emotionally overrun to keep a decent connection." Mace sat down in the common area of the ship. "Let's give him some time to absorb what I told him. Then let's encourage him to come out and join us for dinner. The worst thing we can do is let him isolate himself."

Qui-Gon took a seat nearby. "One of us should stay awake and be with him while he sleeps. That way, if he starts to have a nightmare, we can intervene."

"Agreed. We'll take shifts so we can both get some sleep each night."

Qui-Gon suddenly looked uneasy. "Master Windu, did you give the Council all the details about what happened to Obi-Wan?"

Mace gazed at him steadily. "Yes. I will not withhold any information from them." Mace did not appreciate Qui-Gon's lack of faith in the Council. "The Council needs to have all the information on any given topic in order to make the best decisions possible. We will seal the report of all the details about what happened to Obi-Wan at Zirta's hands. No one outside the Council will be able to access that information. Everyone on the Council cares about Obi-Wan and wants to protect him. They also want to do everything possible to help him heal. The Council is on Obi-Wan's side, Qui-Gon."

"I know that, Master Windu." Qui-Gon tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Mace gave Qui-Gon that 'I can see through you' look. "Do you?" He had always chafed at the defiance and seeming lack of trust that Qui-Gon frequently displayed before the Council.

Suddenly uncomfortable under Mace's gaze, Qui-Gon got up. "I'm going to go get Obi-Wan to come out for dinner."

Mace sighed as he got up. "Fine. I'll get dinner going." He didn't think that he and Qui-Gon would ever truly see eye to eye – except maybe when it came to their mutual concern about Obi-Wan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon entered Obi-Wan's room to find him sitting by the viewport. He walked up behind him and hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder. His apprentice looked up at him and even offered him a faint smile.

Obi-Wan stood up and faced Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, Master." He felt a lot better since his conversation with Mace, but the numbness had returned. _What's wrong with me? Earlier I felt overwhelmed by my emotions, now I don't feel anything._

"There's no need to apologize, Padawan. I'm just so glad to have you back."

_Shouldn't I feel SOMETHING after a statement like that?_ "Thank you, Master."

"Come join us for dinner, Padawan." Qui-Gon pointed his finger at Obi-Wan. "No is not an option."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan walked out into the common area with Qui-Gon. He noticed Mace preparing dinner in the open kitchen. He automatically went in and started helping. He got out the plates and the silverware and set the table.

Mace watched Obi-Wan with barely concealed amazement. Now that Obi-Wan was assured of his place with the Jedi, he fell immediately back into his role of the dutiful padawan. Even after all he'd been through, he felt the need to do his duty. Mace's estimation of the young man went up even more.

All through dinner, Mace and Qui-Gon kept the conversation on innocuous topics. Obi-Wan spoke when spoken to, but otherwise remained quiet throughout the meal. After the meal, Obi-Wan got up and started clearing off the table. The other two pitched in and got everything cleaned up.

Qui-Gon guided Obi-Wan over to the sitting area. "You have not yet accessed the Force, Obi-Wan. The Force is your ally and will help you through this recovery process. Master Windu and I would like you to meditate with us tonight."

"No!" The word was out of Obi-Wan's mouth before he could stop it. He started to back away from Qui-Gon. "I mean I can't! If I meditate I'll have to remember! I'll see their faces! I can't, Masters!" He ran into his room.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon went to go after him, but Mace stepped in his path.

"Don't, Qui-Gon. We can't push him. If we do it'll make things worse." Mace sat down. "He's right. Meditating WILL bring remembrance. It will be a necessary step in his healing, but it's not one he can endure just yet. Since he's not willing to access the Force himself, we'll have to send him comforting waves from the Force as he needs them. But we also have to be careful not to do it so much that he delays accessing the Force for himself."

Qui-Gon dropped down onto the sofa. "I have the feeling we're going to be a walking a thin line for a while.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mace was sitting second shift with Obi-Wan while he slept. The first shift with Qui-Gon had gone by without incident. Mace was beginning the think that Obi-Wan was going to have a nightmare-free, complete night's sleep. But then Obi-Wan started to move restlessly. He jerked his head to the side. "No!"

Mace was instantly at his side. He put his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. But upon hearing, "Don't touch me," he jerked it back. Mace then realized that Obi-Wan was talking to someone in his dream. Obi-Wan pulled his blanket tighter around himself and curled into a ball. "Please, stop touching me. Leave me alone."

Mace put his hand back on Obi-Wan's forehead. He sent him soothing waves from the Force. Instantly the young man relaxed a bit. Mace spoke soothingly to him. "You're relaxed and you're having fun, Obi-Wan. You're in the Room of a Thousand Fountains with Bant, Garen and Reeft. You're swimming and enjoying each other's company."

Obi-Wan relaxed even more. A smile crept onto his young face. Mace let out his breath as he studied the sleeping form. The humiliation the boy had been subject to made him sick! _How could anyone do something like that to a boy like him?_ He went back to his seat, wishing he could permanently take the boy's pain away.


	12. Supremacy Ch 12

I'm sorry this update wasn't as fast as usual! This is heavy-duty emotional stuff and I want to make sure I do it right. I appreciate your thoughts!

oooooo

Obi-Wan sat in his room late the next morning. Qui-Gon and Mace had finally allowed him a moment to himself. He was on edge. He felt angry – at whom or for what reason, he didn't really know. Obi-Wan was still finding it hard to face his master. He had no doubt that Qui-Gon knew about what happened to him. That knowledge alone was enough to make him want to hide. It was humiliating! Why did Qui-Gon have to know?

_I hope Master doesn't ask me to talk about it! I CAN'T talk about it – least of all with him!_ Obi-Wan knew that he wasn't thinking rationally here. Qui-Gon cared about him and only wanted to help. But no one could help him with this. He had to be able to deal with this himself. It was too private, too horrible and too humiliating to share with anyone! Obi-Wan again felt the burning need to be left alone.

It was amazing to Obi-Wan that the Jedi did not blame him for his behavior. He was glad, but it made him feel even more guilty and unworthy to have their support. _I really am a mess!_ He felt that if he could just keep his wits about him and not let his emotions rule, then he'd be okay. _I will deal with what I did when I feel more able to handle it._

When Qui-Gon entered the room, Obi-Wan was instantly annoyed. All throughout his imprisonment he had people constantly hovering around him, whether it was Zirta or Krana and Jancy or grasping crowds. He'd hardly ever had any time to himself. Now that he was free, he had his master and Mace hovering around him constantly! Obi-Wan tried to push down his irritation.

"Obi-Wan, will you please join us in the common area?" Qui-Gon could sense his padawan's irritation. Obi-Wan had been moody all morning. That had obviously not changed.

_Like I have a choice!_ Obi-Wan had to swallow the sarcastic remark before he vocalized it. He was a padawan and needed to be obedient. "Yes, Master." He followed Qui-Gon out into the common area. Mace was sitting on the sofa sipping his tea. Obi-Wan sat down beside him.

Qui-Gon pulled a chair close to the coffee table. He pulled out a deck of cards. "How about a card game?"

Obi-Wan looked at his master askance. "You brought me out here to play cards?" He was in no mood for a stupid game!

Qui-Gon smiled at him as he started to shuffle the cards. "Why not? It will help pass the time."

_Let me pass the time in my own way!_ Again, Obi-Wan struggled to keep his thought silent. He worked to keep his bubbling emotions corked. It wasn't entirely working.

Mace watched Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye. He could tell the young man was about to explode. It would be good for Obi-Wan to release some of his pent-up emotions. It could also lead to an opportunity to discuss what happened to him back on Aurelia.

Qui-Gon was feeling quite frustrated. He was completely at a loss as how to help Obi-Wan. It was an ironic thing that kept his padawan from confiding in him – their close relationship. He knew that Obi-Wan was completely humiliated and didn't want him to know any details about what he went through. But, blast, it was hard to think that there was nothing he could do! Qui-Gon knew he'd have to be patient. He also knew that his apprentice was on the brink of blowing up and that he very well could be at the receiving end of it.

Obi-Wan was fuming. He didn't want to play cards. He wanted to be alone! Was that really so much to ask? He watched with a darkening expression as Qui-Gon dealt the cards. "I don't want to play cards. I would really prefer to be alone right now." He tried to keep his voice calm.

_Here it comes._ Qui-Gon kept his voice soft. "We think it's best for you to spend time with others and NOT be alone."

"So in other words, I'm still in a prison! I was hardly allowed even a moment to myself while in Zirta's clutches! Do I have NO say in how I spend my time now that I'm out?" Obi-Wan didn't give either master a chance to speak. The words were flowing and he couldn't seem to stop them. "I am sick and tired of being controlled! Everyone always wants something from me! Why can't you just let me deal with this alone?" He got up and stalked back to his room.

"Go talk to him, Qui-Gon. Don't give him time to bury these feelings again." Mace watched as Qui-Gon walked quickly into the young man's room.

As Qui-Gon entered, Obi-Wan swung around with anger blazing in his eyes. "Why won't you leave me alone? I don't want you around me!" The look of hurt that crossed Qui-Gon's face was enough to instantly quell Obi-Wan's rage. A sharp stab of guilt hit him. "I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean that." He turned back around as tears started to form in his eyes. _What is wrong with me?_

Qui-Gon could hardly believe the maelstrom of emotions swirling around inside his padawan. "Obi-Wan, I know that you're feeling overwhelmed right now. But please don't shut me out." He moved a step closer to his apprentice. "I know that you're humiliated that I know what happened to you. I can't tell you that I understand what you went through. I can't tell you that I understand what you're going through right now." He moved another step closer to Obi-Wan. "But I can tell you that I'm here for you, that I feel nothing but pride for you…" _Force, why are these words so hard for me to say?_ "…and that I love you."

That was it. Obi-Wan felt like someone cut the strings holding him upright. He sunk to his knees and started to sob.

Qui-Gon dropped to his knees and pulled his padawan into his arms. He held him and just let him cry. The pain in the boy ripped at his heart. He found himself thinking some very un-Jedi-like thoughts about Zirta. That evil, wretched woman had done this to his sweet, young apprentice! _Jedi do not seek vengeance. Jedi do not seek vengeance._

When Obi-Wan finished crying, he sat back and wiped at his face. He turned to the side and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I'm sorry, Master."

Qui-Gon sat back and tried to look his apprentice in the eye. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Padawan. Releases like this are actually healthy." He studied the young man, wondering how he should pose his question. "Obi-Wan…"

Obi-Wan turned his large eyes to Qui-Gon. "Master, I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Okay, Padawan, I won't push you. But I'm here when you are ready." Qui-Gon reached over and put his hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "I do want you to do something for me. I want you to access the Force. I'm not saying you have to meditate yet, but at least let the Force help you deal with your emotions. Release them, Padawan, don't hold them in."

Obi-Wan sighed, laying his chin on his knees. "I know you're right. I thought I could keep my emotions under control, but instead they're controlling me. I'll do it, Master, but if you don't mind, I'd really like to do it alone."

"Alright, Padawan. I'll give you an hour. Then how about coming out and joining us for lunch?"

"Okay, Master." When Obi-Wan was alone again, he got into his meditative stance. He steadied his breathing and tried to clear his mind. He had no intentions of fully meditating, but he knew that he needed the comfort and the peace of the Force flowing through him.

Obi-Wan tentatively reached out to the Force. Soothing tendrils of the Force started to move their way through his being. They calmed his frayed nerves and gave him reassurance. There were no recriminations. _Why did I think there would be?_ He released his anger, his pain, his shame and his guilt into the Force. He relished the sensation of those feelings ebbing away.

Not wanting the moment to end, Obi-Wan just basked in the comfort of the Force. He deliberately kept his mind shut off and just enjoyed the physical and spiritual comfort. A part of Obi-Wan couldn't help but be disappointed – knowing that this would only be a temporary relief. The emotions and the memories would come back and sometime soon he'd have to face them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui-Gon walked out of Obi-Wan's room and joined Mace on the sofa. "Well, at least he released some of his pent-up emotions. The pain in that boy is enough to…" Qui-Gon stopped as his voice wavered.

Mace looked at him with empathetic eyes. "I know."

When Qui-Gon had centered himself again, he continued. "He at least let me hold him as he cried, but he wasn't ready to talk about what happened to him. Since he isn't ready to meditate yet, I asked him to at least connect with the Force enough to release his emotions and take in some comfort. He agreed, but wanted to do it alone."

Mace's eyes grew distant for a moment. "Yes, I can sense him connecting with the Force right now. Good. This is a good start. Yoda will be pleased to hear about this." At Qui-Gon's raised eyebrow Mace added, "Yoda has already contacted me a couple of times since we left Aurelia to check on Obi-Wan. He's very concerned about him."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, this is a good start, but I have the feeling we're in for a long, bumpy road."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After two more days of travel, they finally arrived back at the Temple. As they readied to disembark, Obi-Wan only partially succeeded to release his anxiety into Force. His trepidation had grown as they got closer to Coruscant. How many of the Jedi knew what happened to him? Would they all be able to see through his shields? How would they treat him?

Obi-Wan was dressed in full Jedi attire. He looked the part of the Jedi padawan, but he didn't really feel like one. The desire to retreat inside himself was strong. He wanted to hide from his fellow Jedi. He was closing himself off again. Even knowing that it was happening, he had no idea how to stop it. He didn't know how to turn off what had become an automatic defense system. He then felt his master's hand on his shoulder and calming waves from the Force flow through him.

As the ramp lowered, Obi-Wan could see Master Yoda waiting to greet them. His anxiety hitched up anew. Mace put his hand on the apprentice's other shoulder. Again Obi-Wan felt calming Force waves. Taking a deep breath, he started down the ramp – a Jedi master attached to each side.

Yoda sat on his hoverpad, watching them approach. Despite the efforts of Mace and Qui-Gon, he could still sense Obi-Wan's distress. The pain inside the padawan was great. Yoda's heart hurt for him. He could sense the struggle in the young man to even look him in the eye. _Much healing he has yet to do._

Obi-Wan bowed. "Master Yoda." He willed himself to maintain eye contact with the venerable Jedi master.

Yoda gazed at him with open warmth and affection. "Obi-Wan, very good it is to have you back."

Obi-Wan's apprehension eased a bit. "Thank you, Master."

"Come. Go inside we will. Waiting for you the healers are, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stopped. "The healers?"

"Routine it is. Stay long you will not." Yoda's hoverpad floated ahead towards the entrance to the Temple.

Obi-Wan reluctantly followed. Mace and Qui-Gon removed their hands from his shoulders. They didn't want to make it obvious that Obi-Wan needed support. They stayed beside him and continued to aid him through the Force.

As they headed for the healer ward, they encountered very few other Jedi. Those few gave respectful nods to the Council members and continued on their way. Obi-Wan was extremely grateful for the lack of attention.

Healer Sy'Tan was there to greet them. "Hello, Masters, Padawan. Please follow me, Obi-Wan." She walked down the hall towards his examining room.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the masters before slowly following her. Yoda's hoverpad floated in front of Qui-Gon. "A full report on this mission the Council expects, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon tried not to let his irritation show. "Obi-Wan is in no position to endure a grilling from the Council!"

Yoda looked at him impassively. "Ask that of Obi-Wan, we would not. While examined your apprentice is, full report to the Council on your mission you and Mace will give."

"I apologize, Master. Let me go inform Obi-Wan of where I'll be." Qui-Gon walked into the examining room to find Healer Sy'Tan examining Obi-Wan's shoulder. His tunic was off and he sat rigidly with his eyes facing forward. His face was stony. Qui-Gon could sense underlying currents of fear and shame.

"Will you give us a moment, please?" As the healer left, Qui-Gon focused on his apprentice. "Mace and I are going to give our report to the Council right now." His padawan's eyes turned panicky. "Obi-Wan, it'll be okay. We won't be gone long, I promise." He squeezed his padawan's clammy hand, sending him calm reassurance.

As Qui-Gon walked out of the examining room, he noticed a male healer walk back in. He quickly rejoined the two head Council members. Yoda was shaking his head mournfully. "Thought to request a male healer I should have."

Qui-Gon was surprised at Yoda's open display of emotion. "We're going to have to step carefully around him for a while, but we're never going to be able to anticipate everything that might set him off. It's not your fault, Master."

The three masters headed for the Council chamber in thoughtful silence. All three made silent vows to help Obi-Wan through this, no matter how long it took.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan sat on the sofa in the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon. He sipped his tea as he tried to catch up on his studies. His eyes went up as the door buzzer sounded. Qui-Gon hurried from his room to answer it. "Oh, Bant! Come in."

Obi-Wan locked his mental shields tightly. He was not happy to see her, but he certainly didn't want her to know that. He tried to at least fake a smile for her, but his mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate. "Hi, Bant."

Bant threw herself onto the sofa beside him and gave him an enthusiastic hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Obi!" Her joy quickly turned to confusion as Obi-Wan stiffened in her arms. She pulled away and tried to look him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I…I heard that you'd been captured and.."

Obi-Wan turned to Bant with an expression she couldn't quite name. "And what?"

Bant looked down, unable to hold his gaze. "Nothing. I mean that's all I heard, that you'd been captured. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Bant. Thank you for your concern." Obi-Wan got up off the sofa. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He quickly walked into his room.

Bant stared open-mouthed at the closed door to Obi-Wan's room. Qui-Gon came and sat beside her with a sympathetic smile. "Don't take it personally, Bant. He went through a very traumatic experience. He's still in the beginning stages of healing."

Horror shone in Bant's eyes. Qui-Gon was not one who exaggerated or used terms like 'traumatic' loosely. "What happened to him?"

Qui-Gon placed his hand on her shoulder. "He will have to be the one to tell you, Bant. It's not my place to do so. But don't push him. Let him tell you in his own time. For now, just be his friend. Be patient with him and support him. He will need that very much."

Bant nodded her head quickly. "I will, I promise!"


	13. Supremacy Ch 13

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finish this! Things are getting rather hectic all of a sudden, so I figured that I'd better wrap this up. Thank you SO much for your faithful R & Rs! I appreciate it very much! 

ooooooo

A week later, Qui-Gon walked into the apartment to find Obi-Wan on the sofa reading. This was the sight that greeted him almost every time he walked through the door. His padawan had not gotten back into his normal routine. Qui-Gon didn't like the way his apprentice was isolating himself. His friends kept trying to reach out to him, but he kept pushing them away. Except for their abbreviated visits and the daily visit from Yoda and Mace, Obi-Wan was having no real contact with other Jedi.

Qui-Gon was just returning from a visit with Yoda and Mace. They were just as worried about Obi-Wan's withdrawal. They had encouraged Qui-Gon to give his padawan no choice but to meditate with him. It was time for Obi-Wan to face his memories and truly start to deal with them.

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad. "Hi, Master."

"Hello, Padawan." Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon went over to sit by his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, it is time for us to meditate together."

Eyes getting wide, Obi-Wan shrank back. "No, I'm not ready yet. Please don't make me, Master!"

Qui-Gon had compassion in his eyes, but his voice was firm. "You will never feel ready, Padawan. You can't keep hiding from your memories. You have to face them. But you won't have to face them alone. I will be with you and I will help you."

Obi-Wan felt panicky. "I don't want you to see my memories!"

Qui-Gon put a comforting hand on the young man's arm. "I promise that I will not intrude on your memories. I will be there to help you in your meditation, offer you comfort and keep you calm. That is all." He got up off the sofa. "Come, Padawan."

Obi-Wan slowly got up and followed his master. They sat down on the floor in an open area near the bedroom doors. He sat facing Qui-Gon – knees close to his, but not touching. Obi-Wan quickly folded his hands in an attempt to get them to stop shaking. He had hoped to put this off for a while longer.

"Do not let yourself get caught up in the memories. Accept them, make them a part of you, but don't give them too much power. Remember, I'm right here with you." Qui-Gon took one last look at Obi-Wan before closing his eyes. He mentally prepared himself for whatever help his apprentice would need to get through this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Obi-Wan lay in his bed wide awake. He hadn't slept much at all. Meditating had opened the dam to his unwanted memories. The memories of his time on Aurelia had haunted him throughout the night. Obi-Wan felt wrung-out emotionally. He decided to sit up as he sensed his master's approach.

Qui-Gon walked through the door and took in the appearance of his padawan. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked wiped out. "I have breakfast ready, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan got up and went to the fresher. When he came back out, Qui-Gon was waiting for him at the table.

Qui-Gon watched his apprentice as he sipped his juice. "I know you had a rough night, Padawan. It will get better. The more you meditate, the more those memories will stop haunting you. They'll lose their power."

Obi-Wan looked at his master skeptically. "I certainly hope so. The memories just kept coming and coming." He poked at the fruit on his plate. "I saw the face of each man I killed, Master. But more than that, I relived each death just as if I were killing them all over again." A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Qui-Gon reached across the table for his padawan's hand. "Oh, Obi-Wan, I wish I could take those memories away from you. But let me tell you, the more accurate memory would be seeing Zirta in your place. She killed those men, Padawan, not you. Unfortunately, you were the tool she used to do it."

Obi-Wan kept hold of Qui-Gon's hand. He stared down into his plate, anger on his face. "Zirta," he uttered the word like a curse. "Yeah, she used me to kill and she used me for…" Obi-Wan glanced up at his master. "She used me for a lot of things."

"I know, Padawan, I know. There's nothing more painful or personal then to take from someone what she took from you. But don't continue to give her power over you by letting her change who you are. Let go of your anger. Let go of your shame and guilt. They have no place in you. Don't shut out those who love you, Obi-Wan. Don't push them away. You need them and they need you. Pull off the ultimate act of defiance by becoming again the young man you were before Zirta entered the picture."

Obi-Wan looked up at his master. "But how?"

"Keep meditating. Let the Force help take the power away from your memories. Don't isolate yourself. Get back into your normal routine. Take advantage of the time when your friends are at the Temple. Let them love you and help you."

Sighing heavily, Obi-Wan gave his master a faint smile. "Okay, Master. I here the wisdom in your words. I will try to put them into action."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Good! Now, how about eating something?" He was thrilled that Obi-Wan was finally opening up to him! For the first time, he felt truly optimistic about his padawan making a full recovery.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, Yoda and Mace Windu were alone in the meditation room adjacent to the Council chamber. They had just listened to a message from Prime Minister Lahrna. Mace was smiling. "I want to give this news to Obi-Wan myself."

Yoda studied Mace. "Great affection you have for Obi-Wan, hmm?"

Mace returned his gaze. "Yes, I must admit that I do." He knew where this was going.

A glint was in Yoda's eye. "Be careful you must. Show not your affection for Obi-Wan in front of the other padawans."

An ironic smile crept onto Mace's face. He had spoken very similar words to Yoda several years back. "I guess we'll both have to watch that now."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mace walked into the Temple gardens looking for Obi-Wan. He could sense his presence nearby. Mace followed the stone path around a row of hedges and saw Obi-Wan sitting on a bench. He paused to watch the young man. He was staring off into space – very obviously lost in thought and not meditating. Mace shook his head as he continued up the path.

Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of footsteps heading his way. He looked up and immediately brightened. "Master Windu." He quickly got up and bowed. "Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, thank you." Mace sat down on the bench next to Obi-Wan. "We received a message from Prime Minister Lahrna. She had some interesting news and I wanted to tell you about it myself."

"What kind of news?"

"You probably don't know this, but while you were at Zirta's compound, word got around to all the slaves about your defiant attitude towards Zirta. They were amazed that you were standing up to her. Then after they were freed, they found out what Zirta had been holding over your head. They found out that you went through what you did in order to save them." Mace couldn't hide his smile. "All of those former slaves have now banded together to form a social and political action group for equality for Aurelian men. Men from all over Aurelia are lining up to join. And get this, they've named themselves Kenobi's Knights!"

Obi-Wan looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"Those men see you as the example of how they should be. That's why they named their group after you. They said that your strong will and strength of character is what they want their group to embody." Mace reached out and squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You are a one-man revolution!"

Obi-Wan tried to digest Mace's words. "This is really hard to believe, Master."

"It shouldn't be. All of the gladiator arenas being closed down was a huge first step. And guess what caused that first step? Lahrna respected you and liked you very much. Your experience gave her a change of heart about slavery in general and gladiators in particular. Again, YOU were the catalyst." Mace kept his hand on the padawan's shoulder as he leaned closer. "The Force works in mysterious ways, Obi-Wan. Yes, you went through a horrible experience. But the Force is now using that to change an entire planet for the better. You WILL heal from this. And you will find that you are all the stronger because of it. The Force will see to that."

Obi-Wan was thoughtful for a moment. He turned back to Mace and spoke quietly, but with conviction. "If this actually does bring about real change to Aurelia – freedom and dignity for the men there – then it was worth it."

Mace just stared at the young man sitting next to him. _What an amazing thing for him to say!_ "You may be a padawan for several more years yet, but you already have the heart of a knight."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up with joy. "Thank you, Master Windu!"

Mace gave Obi-Wan a rare grin. "Now, instead of getting lost in thought again, meditate. I do believe that's what you were supposed to be doing here in the first place." As he finished speaking, he could sense a young male padawan coming up the path behind him. It was now time to act like a lead Council member. Mace deliberately raised his voice a notch. "Is that understood, Padawan Kenobi?" He gave Obi-Wan a wink.

Obi-Wan saw the young boy as well. He lowered his head and tried to sound dejected. "Yes, Master Windu."

"Good." Mace got up just as the boy approached the bench. "Padawan Chin." He nodded at him and walked away.

Padawan Chin watched Mace leave and turned back to Obi-Wan, wide-eyed. "What did you do?"

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "It's nothing." He got up and left before his smile could show. He'd have to go meditate elsewhere.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan and Bant were sitting on the grassy bank beside the lake in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan was picking at the grass while Bant studied him. He finally turned to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry for pushing you away, Bant."

"It's okay, Obi-Wan. I understand. I mean, I don't know what you went through, but I know it was horrible for you." Empathy shone in Bant's eyes.

"I'm still not ready to tell you about it, Bant. I don't know that I ever will be. But I want you to know how much I value your friendship and support."

Bant smiled. "You'll always have it."

Hiding in the bushes not too far away, skillfully masking his Force presence, Qui-Gon watched the two friends. He was thrilled that Obi-Wan was taking his advice. Qui-Gon had to hear the news about the revolution starting on Aurelia from Mace. Obi-Wan had not mentioned it to him. That was typical, though. Obi-Wan would have seen that as self-promotion.

Obi-Wan truly seemed to be on his way to recovery. It was a testament his apprentice's inner strength and indomitable spirit. He knew that the healing wasn't over yet. It would be a continuing process. Qui-Gon vowed to help him every step of the way.

THE END


End file.
